Comeuppance
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Adopted from MissBecca. Harry decides enough is enough and breaks free from Dumbledores influence. powerful!strong!independent!Harry. Slash. if you don't like M/M please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling.**

**A/N - hey, I'm sure some of you recognise this from MissBecca. I adopted it, at her request, and with much help from my new beta, OrnateDragon, (who is awesome by the way) this is the finished first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I like to hear people's opinions**.

August 5th  
HARRY POTTER MISSING  
By Rita Skeeter

In a shock statement last night, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, announced the Boy Who Lived just turned 16 year old wizard disappeared from his muggle guardians home three days ago and has not been seen since. According to Dumbledore, there are no signs of a struggle in or around the house, nor do Mr Potter's aunt and uncle have any idea where he is.

When asked how he knew the Chosen One was missing, our esteemed Supreme Mugwump declined to comment, only saying he had search teams out looking for Mr Potter around the clock and if anyone should see the teen, they are to contact him immediately.

This begs the question as to why the British Public should not follow normal procedure on missing children and contact the Auror's or the WCS (Wizarding Childrens Services). When asked, Dumbledore again declined to answer, ignoring the question completely.

I found myself wondering why we, the concerned citizens, are not being given all the information on this terrible situation, and so I took it on myself to find out more.

A student from Hogwarts, who has asked to remain anonymous, claims the last week of school was rife with rumours of Potter smashing up the Headmaster's office in a fit of rage, not hours after he returned from the department of Mysteries.

When asked for the truth behind this incident, several members of staff at the school declined to comment.  
I will continue to keep abreast of the situation and surely keep you all informed. The Chosen One being missing is a cause for concern for myself and I'm sure, all of magical Britain.

Everyone here at the Daily Prophet hopes to see ourSaviour found alive and well.

August 7th  
HARRY POTTER EMANCIPATED  
By Rita Skeeter

Not two days after we published a statement from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore concerning Harry Potter, our Saviour has released a statement of his own, via solicitor Alex Jackson.

My Client, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, has not gone missing as was previously claimed by Albus Dumbledore. He has decided to take up his Family Duties, which became his responsibility the moment he turned 16. Had Headmaster Dumbledore simply sent an owl to Mr Potter he would have known that the young man has simply been busy and was previously unaware that he had to inform the Headmaster of his movements. He deeply apologises for any concern caused by his supposed disappearance and wishes to offer assurance of his continued good health. For the rest of the summer he plans to study a lot to learn what it means to be the head to two families, and to spend some time with his friends.

Given the nature of this statement, it gives cause for concern to the motives of the Headmaster to create such a stir on unfounded information. Now however, the citizens of Magical Great Britain can rest soundly in their beds, safe in the knowledge that The Chosen One is alive, well, and gaining more influence by the day.

August 10th  
HARRY POTTER - GOING DARK?

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley today, apparently having an amicable conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy. The two boys, who are due to enter their sixth year at Hogwarts in September, have been known rivals since their first year in school. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, when the Malfoy Lord was arrested and proven to be a Death Eater, myself and I am sure most people would assume the rivalry would only get worse.

The battle of the Department of Mysteries, as I'm sure you loyal readers remember, resulted in the death of Mr Potter's godfather, Sirius Black. Six students, Lord Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and the Scion to the Noble House Of Longbottom, appeared at the Ministry of magic, which in itself makes one wonder just how secure Hogwarts School really is, and fought against ten Death Eaters until help arrived in the form of Sirus Black, Remus Lupin and others. Not much is known about what actually happened as the participants have repeatedly refused to comment. What we do know for sure is He Who Must Not Be Named entered the Ministry and dueled with Dumbledore.

Of the captured Death Eater's, the name that shocked most, was Lucius Malfoy. When the first war ended, Mr Malfoy was one of the first to come out of a 'trance' so to speak, and he quickly denounced the ways of the Death Eaters loudly and most publicly. From then on he became one of the Minister's most trusted advisors, along with one of the most generous members of our world.  
All of that turned to ashes after his capture. All of the Death Eaters caught were put on trial under veritaserum, and Lucius admitted to being a loyal death eater the whole time.

Draco Malfoy, according to statements from his peer's, is the embodiment of his father. His views on Muggle-borns, Half-bloods and muggles quite well known to the whole school, are though to be less than desirable. He had been heard to call people 'Mudblood', the most derogatary insult for a Muggle-Born, and struts around the castle like he owns the place. Many students have much to say on the young Malfoy heir, and not a lot of it is good. So, we must ask ourselves, what on earth is Lord Potter doing associating with such people?

Has he decided to simply join the dark side? After all, the Leader of the Light is currently being called into question regarding the young Lord, has he simply had enough and decided he no longer wants a part of Dumbledore's manipulations? Rumours are rife in the street, but until we recieve an answer, we must keep on watching carefully.

Both boys have declined to comment at this time, but Lord Potter's solicitor, Mr Alex Jackson, who we have since found out is the son of the previous Potter Family Solicitor, George Jackson, has hinted to Lord Potter agreeing to an interview before the summer is over.

Hopefully Mr Jackson was correct when he made the hint of the interview and we can ask Lord Potter these pressing questions in person.

**Edit -** I apologise and have fixed the formatting of this chapter. I am not sure of the reason for the way it ended up, but hopefully it's been fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I'm very glad you liked it. This chapter has again been Beta'd by OrnateDragon, who is fab. So I hope you enjoy it, and I'll get the next chapter done soon as possible** :)

Harry watched as the clock counted down the seconds until his sixteenth birthday. He wondered if he would have any cards this year, or even a letter of acknowledgement from one of his friends, or if it would be too dangerous for them to contact him. The only letters he had received from them thus far into the holiday had made him so mad, he hadn't bothered to read the last batch. The letters were more of the same he had recieved last year, with an added bonus from Hermione telling him he had to talk about his grief. He thought they had learnt the hard way last year, that keeping him in the dark only caused problems. He understood that owls could be unreliable, but Dumbledore had proved last summer, with the letter to Petunia, that he could send letters easily and safely, straight to the addressee.

The clock stuck midnight and Harry James Potter turned sixteen.

It might not seem like much, but to Harry, it changed his whole life. The moment he turned sixteen, plans that had been in place since his birth started to unravel. It all began with a letter, and not one Harry was expecting. As the clock struck midnight, a regal owl flew through his window with the first step to independence tied to its leg.

Harry took the letter cautiously, and turned it over in his hands. The parchment was expensive, the writing wasn't one he recognized. Breaking the seal, he took the letter out of its envelope and began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_My name is Alex Jackson. I apologise for writing such a letter on your birthday, but this is the earliest opportunity I have had to contact you, for reasons I will explain in a moment, and I wanted to get ahead of the game, so to speak._

_As is customary in the wizarding world, all of the Ancient and Noble houses have personal solicitors on retainer to the family. I am unsure as to your understanding of the older customs of our world, but I will give you the basic outline of my job and duty to you now, and should you wish to contact me, I will explain as much as possible. My father, George Jackson, was your Grandfather and your father's solicitor, and before that, my Grandfather, Edward Jackson was the Potter family solicitor._

_An Heir to an Ancient and Noble house comes of age on his sixteenth birthday if he is the only person able to take over the family mantle. Of course, you are still legally underage, but Gringotts will now notice you as an adult, and as such, you will come into control of all of the Family vaults, plus any afforded to you by wills from other people. You may also petition to be legally emancipated, to either the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or the Minister of Magic._

_I have been following your life as best I can, through independent sources and of course, through the Prophet, although I know to take most of what is in that rag with a pinch of salt, particularly the articles written by Rita Skeeter. I have a file on you that I would like to go through with you, should you accept me as your solicitor, and have planned out a few options depending on how you feel about the amount of control, or lack of such, you want in your life._

_As for a meeting, I realise you live in a muggle neighbourhood, and so there might be a problem with getting a time and place to fit you. I have been wondering about the possibility of getting you a house elf, but again, I am unsure if that is a possibility for you._

_If you are interested in a meeting, please send me a letter within the next week, as we have a lot to get through and not a lot of time before you must return to school._

_Yours Sincerely_  
_Alex Jackson_

Harry read through the letter twice before laying it on the bed in front of him. Thoughts were whizzing through his head, why had no one told him any of this? He hadn't even known his family was an Ancient and Noble one, never mind any thing else.

He picked the letter up again and read through it slowly, trying to get his mind around the information he had recieved. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Dobby," he whispered, hoping the crazy house elf would hear him.

A slight crack echoed around the silent room and Harry cringed slightly, listening carefully for movement from his relatives. Dobby stood before him, a huge smile on his face, waiting to be addressed by Harry.

"Hello Dobby, how are you?" Harry asked quietly.

The elfs eyes welled with tears. " Dobby is fine, thank you Harry Potter. Why is you calling for Dobby? Is you needing Dobby to do something?"

"Actually Dobby, I was wondering if you would like to bond with me? It's not a problem if you don't, I know you like freedom, but Iwas just wondering..." Harry trailed off, realising he was rambling.

"Harry Potter really wants Dobby? Dobby would love to be Harry Potter's elf."

Harry smiled. "That's great. Erm... I'm not sure how to...um...bond with you? What do I need to do?"

"Dobby does the Bonding, Master Harry Potter must accept the magic, and then the bond is true. Is Master Harry Potter ready?"

Harry nodded and a few seconds later felt a very strange feeling in his very core, a strand of magic, almost knocking against him, waiting to be accepted. Harry accepted the magic to him, and felt a throb before the feeling disappeared completely.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so very happy you askes to be my master. Is there anything you need?"

"I need you to deliver a letter for me if you can. Its for Alex Jackson. He's my family solicitor apparantly and wants to meet with me. Would you deliver the letter and then take me to meet with him when the time comes?"

"Of course Dobby can, Master Harry Potter sir. Is the letter ready to take now sir?"

"Not yet, I need to write it. Give me a few minutes."

Harry wrote out a quick reply, stating his eagerness to meet with the solicitor, and his ability to get to any meeting at any time Alex might have free. He gave the letter to Dobby and watched as the little elf disappeared. He had told him to ask if Alex wanted to send a return letter, and if so to wait for it.

As Harry lay on his bed waiting for Dobby to come back, another owl flew through the window and landed on the table next to the bed. Harry took the letter and shook it open, this time recognising the loopy writing easily.

_Dear Harry,_

_If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number Four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry wasn't really sure what to make of the letter. The Headmaster had never sent him a letter before, and what was this thing he wanted assistance with? As for going to the Burrow, Harry would be happy to see his friends, but really, he didn't want to spend the rest of the summer being mollycoddled by Mrs Weasley. He wanted to find out more about his family, to find out what being theHeir to an Ancient and Noble Family actually meant, and to find out what else was being kept secret from him.

Nevertheless, he replied in the affirmative to Dumbledore, there was no need to tip him off to something being wrong before Harry was even sure there was something wrong after all. He tied the letter to the waiting owl and watched it fly through the window.

He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Dobby stood looking at him holding out a letter. Harry took the letter with a quick "thanks" and opened it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Thank you for such a speedy response,I admit to not expecting a reply. Your house elf now knows where I live, so if it suits you, he can fetch you to my apartment at 10 o clock, tomorrow morning, (August 1st) and we can go from there. In the meantime, if you could prepare a short biography of your life until now for me, it will make things much easier and faster._

_Yours sincerely_  
_Alex Jackson._

Harry folded the letter back up and put it gently under his pillow with the other two letters he had received that night. It hadn't escaped his notice that neither of his friends had written. Saying goodnight to Dobby, he took his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand, yawning as he did. He would deal with the Biography in the morning, it would give him something to do. As he fell asleep, for the first time since the Department of Mysteries, his last thought wasn't of Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing you recognise.**

**a/n : as usual my lovely beta has done a brilliant job with this chapter, and this would be a train wreck without her :) enjoy, and please review**.

Five minutes to ten on the morning of the 1st of August found Harry in his bedroom, checking and double checking he had everything he needed.

He had, as requested by the solicitor Alex Jackson, written everything he could remember about his life up to date on a large roll of parchment which he now held in his left hand. His wand was already in his right hand, just in case, although he was fairly confident that if needed, Dobby could get him away from an ambush.

He called the elf to him, and requested to be taken to Mr Jackson, and was Apparated away before he had time to even blink.

He arrived in a well lit office like room, although it was much more informal than one would expect from an office. A large desk had myriad scraps of parchment scattered around, books lined the walls, and three comfy looking chairs were situated around a coffee table.

A brown haired man, who looked to be in his early thirties, stood in front of his desk, obviously waiting on Harry. He waited until Harry got his bearings before holding out a hand to shake.

Harry took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Hello Mr Potter, I'm Alex Jackson, your solicitor, should you choose me to be so," Mr Jackson began, gesturing Harry to one of the comfy looking seats.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Jackson, please, call me Harry," he replied as he sat.

"Then call me Alex. Would you like something to drink?"

"Anything cold is fine," Harry replied with a half shrug, still looking around the room curiously.

Alex seemed to realise what he was thinking. "This isn't my work office, it's my home office. I had a slight suspicion that it might be best to meet somewhere behind the Fidelius where we can't be interrupted." He put two bottles of Butterbeer on the table and sat facing Harry.

"Did you write everything down like I asked?" He asked, and Harry silently held out the lengthy scroll of parchment. The two sat in silence, broken every now and then with questions from Alex.

"Voldemort was on the back of your teacher's head and Dumbledore allowed him to stay?"

"Yes."

"Did you harvest the Basilisk for potions ingredients and its hide? It's worth a fortune."

"No, nobody said anything about that. It's still in the Chamber though."

"Sirius Black was innocent? And Peter Pettigrew is alive? Bloody hell!"

It carried on in this vein for quite a while until Alex had finished reading. He put the parchment on the table and looked at Harry.

"First off, I'm sorry to hear about your Godfather. From what you have written, he seems to be one of the only people who truly cared about Harry, instead of Harry Potter.

Second of all, if you decide to retain me as your solicitor, we have a lot of work to do. Headmaster Dumbledore isn't as white as his beard, and unless you can accept that, there isn't much I can do for you.

From what I have read, on that parchment, and reading between the lines of the _DailyProphet_, you have a battle ahead of you, and not just one with Voldemort. Did you know that Albus Dumbledore is your legal Wizarding Guardian?"

"What? What does that even mean? I though my aunt and uncle were my guardians."

Harry blinked, trying to understand exactly what was going on.

"They are, or rather your Aunt is as your blood relative in the muggle world, but every Magical under the age of 17, unless they are emancipated, must have a Wizarding Guardian. Most of the Muggleborn students who attend Hogwarts fall under the guardianship of Albus Dumbledore, strictly because he is the Headmaster, but with you, it's slightly different.

I happen to have a copy of your parents will, left to me by my father, who hoped I would take up the mantle of Family Solicitor to the Potters.

In the will, there are four people named to take you should something happen to them; Sirius Black, Alice and Frank Longbottom,and Minerva McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall could have taken me? Then why... "

Harry would not admit it, but he was sure he might start hyperventilating, hearing what sounded like deliberate manoeuvring to place him away from his parents' wishes.

"Why were you left with two people named in the will that you were not to go to under any circumstances? That is a very good question, one I would like to find out the answer to.

There is also the matter of your Wizarding Guardian having access to your Vaults, as the assumption is that they will be teaching you about your inheritance and financial matters. As it stands, I doubt Dumbledore ever explained anything to you?"

Harry shook his head, numbly. "I've never received statements, or anything. Hagrid said I have a Vault, the one he took me to when he picked me up before first year and nobody's said any different. He had my key, where did he get it from?"

Alex nodded, and made a note on a sheet of parchment in front of him.

"Another question I find myself asking, is why your school marks are lower than they should be? Your parents were both exceptionally strong magically, so it stands to reason, that you should be as strong, if not more so, than them.

The Genetics of Magic seem to have gone a little off somewhere, and again, I'd like to know why."

"How do you...I mean...I don't even know what to say."

Harry felt a little lost. Had his whole life been a lie?

"I'd like to retain you as my solicitor Mr Jackson, I think on my own, I could be in heaps of trouble."

Alex nodded slightly and smiled.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us Harry, not least of all, moving your things here immediately, and getting a signature on this form from your Aunt. It's an Exchange of Guardianship form, changing it from her to me.

Don't worry, it won't be in effect long, as I intend to have you emancipated as soon as possible, but it means that you moving into my spare bedroom (protected by Fidelius) while we get everything done is completely legal and above board. If you agree, perhaps you could call Dobby back and we'll pay one last visit to your Aunt's House."

Harry thought for a few seconds before an idea came to him.

"Would you swear a vow that you mean me no harm and will only work towards what is best for me?"

"Of course. I wondered how long it would be until you asked.

_I, Alex Jackson, swear upon my Magic, that I will never intentionally cause any harm to come to Mr Harry James Potter, and will always work to the best of my ability toward what is best for him. So mote it be_."

A bright light flashed around Mr Jackson, signifying the magic's acceptance of the vow, and Harry relaxed slightly.

Harry nodded and smiled, before calling for Dobby.

The little elf popped quietly into the room, and then popped the two into Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive.

"I's put magic sensor blocks on the house Master Harry, but they is not be lasting long. Dobby pack your things quickly while you is busy."

"Thank you Dobby. The order have spies on me over the summer." Harry said, answering the unasked question in Alex's eyes before they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Petunia sat at the table.

"Who are you?" She screeched shrilly when she saw the man following Harry into the room.

"Aunt Petunia, this is my new solicitor, Alex Jackson. He just needs you to sign your guardianship of me over to him, and we'll be on our way. You'll never have to see me again."

Harry answered before she could set off on a rant.

She glanced quickly over the parchment Alex handed her, before signing her name on the dotted line.

"You'll not come here ever again?" she asked Harry as she handed the parchment back to Alex.

"Not if I can help it, Mrs Dursley, you treated this young man appallingly, and should he choose to press charges of child abuse and neglect, the next time you see him will be in court.

If he chooses to leave it be, then this will be the last contact you will have with him unless he chooses different. Good day Mrs Dursley."

Harry stared as the colour drained from his aunt's face, and with a smirk, he left the kitchen with Alex in tow, wondering how long it would take her to get on the phone to Vernon. He could just imagine his uncle's face when he heard the happy news, suffused with glee only to transform to arrogant anger at the threat he was leaving behind.

Dobby was waiting on them in the bedroom, and he took them back to Alex's house, leaving no trace of Harry Potter at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging. When the blocks Dobby had placed finally fell, the Order members on duty would realise something was wrong, but they would be too late.

Harry Potter was finally getting the freedom to decide what he wanted for himself for once, and when he did, boy would they know about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - I struggled a little with this as my original plan was to leave Sirius dead, but in the end I hope I've found a way to keep him alive that makes sense. As usual, many thanks to my beta OrnateDragon, without whom, this story would probably still be sat n my computer in random drafts of about five sentences. **

Harry woke the next morning and padded into the living room of Alex's apartment to find the man already there, drinking a cup of tea while he flipped through the morning Prophet.

"Good morning Harry, I was going to come and wake you soon. Would you like some breakfast?" Alex put the paper onto the table as Harry sat in the armchair facing him.

Before Harry could answer the question, Dobby appeared with a tray carrying toast, eggs, bacon and a large glass of orange juice.

Alex chuckled. "I guess that answers that. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine, I think. I'll feel better when we know more about what's been going on and hopefuly have the emancipation accepted. There's just so much that can go wrong with our plan, and I hate that."

"You're right of course. There is a lot that could go wrong, but if we follow the plan properly, the emancipation should at least be accepted. Fudge is a very easily led man, a weak choice for Minister in my opinion, but exactly what we need right now. If we dangle the carrot close enough, he should bite."

"What time are we meeting with him?"

"Not until this afternoon. I've filled in the emancipation forms, and we have a meeting before that with your account manager at Gringotts. His name is Bludaxe, and he is raging mad at Dumbledore. When I explained that he had been stopping your letters, I thought he was going to find Dumbledore and slice his neck!"

"When did you speak to him?"

"This morning. I wanted to arrange a meeting as quickly as possible, and it's always easier to go directly to Gringotts than sending a letter. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. You're much more organised than I could ever be," Harry smiled. "I'm much more of a wing it kinda guy."

"Whilst that is sometimes a good thing, when it comes to the goblins of Gringotts, it's better to be organised. They can be ruthless when they want to be.

I managed to convince them to let me apparate us directly into the office, I want to keep your whereabouts a secret from Dumbledore for as long as possible. I've been looking into getting you some tutors as well, for the rest of the summer, and if we can find a way, for your school year as well."

"That's a great idea. What lessons will I be taking?"

"Occlumency for a start. I know you hate it, but it really will be necessary if you don't want Dumbledore to be able to read every thought you are having whenever you are in his presence. Then you'll need a tutor for Politics, as Head of House Potter at the least, you will need to be able to hold your own with the higher ranking members of society, as well as on the Wizengamot. I'm also looking for tutors in various subjects, offensive and defensive magic, pure battle training, those kinds of things."

Harry nodded, concentrating on his breakfast while he listened to the plans Alex was explaining. He really hoped everything went to plan today.

Alex apparated Harry straight into an office in Gringotts, where they found Bludaxe waiting for them.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Potter, Alex it's good to see you again. Please take a seat." Bludaxe gestured to the two chairs in front of a large desk.

On top of the desk were three files, each rather large, and Harry suddenly had a feeling they were going to be here for a while.

"Mr Potter, before we begin, I've come across a rather large discovery that I feel must be addressed first."

Harry nodded his consent and Bludaxe seemed to take a large breath, almost steeling himself as though waiting for an earthquake to begin.

"Just after Alex left this morning, we recieved a visit from a rather unexpected person. He told us his story, and it has been verified with Veritaserum, now he is resting in a room just down the hallway, waiting for you. Sirius Black is alive."

Time stood still for Harry as he stared at the Goblin that had decided to poke fun at him. There was no way, absolutely no way on this earth that Sirius could be alive. Harry had seen the green light of Avada Kedavra hit him, had seen him fall backwards through the Death Veil. How dare this goblin tell Harry that Sirius was alive when there was no chance it could be true.

Alex watched in awe as magic began to swirl around Harry, as the young man stared at Bludaxe with hate etched onto his face, looking seconds away from murdering the unfortunate Goblin.

"Harry, Harry, calm down. Please, hear what he has to say."

Harry glanced at Alex and his magic died down slightly, although it still sizzled in the air around him.

"Explain. Now."

Bludaxe swallowed nervously before he began to speak.

"Mr Black was in bad shape when he arrived. We showed him through to the Healer's room and made him drink a restorative, a Goblin Potion that restores the health of the person who drinks it. Then we gave him Veritaserum, so we could be sure what he told us was the truth.

He told us that after fighting in the Department of Mysteries, the next thing he remembered was waking up in a cold room with no windows and a locked door. A while after he awoke, Albus Dumbledore came into the room and told him what happened.

He told him that he had masked the colour of the spell Bellatrix sent at Sirius, which was a stunner, and activated Sirius' Order Portkey, which he has the control over, casting an illusion to make it seem like Sirius had fallen through the veil.

Dumbledore told Sirius he did it for the greater good, that he was a bad influence on you, and that you would do better without him around as a distraction. Ever since then, various members of the order had been taking in meals to him every few days, enough to keep him alive. Dedalus Diggle took his meal in this morning, Sirius managed to over power him and escaped. He came straight here. Would you like to see him?"

Harry had tears coursing down his face, although anger was quickly taking over his upset. He nodded his head, and he and Alex were led back through the door and down the corridor to another room. Bludaxe opened the door and waved his hand for them to walk in ahead.

"Hey prongslet, what took you so long?"

Harry laughed through his tears as he threw himself into his godfather's outstretched arms, and he sobbed against his chest. Sirius rubbed a hand up and down his back, and made soothing noises, until Harry calmed down.

"I will kill him Sirius. I promise. Albus Dumbledore will rue the day I was born when I am through with him."

"Hey now, don't rush into this with no thought. We have lots of things to do Harry, and I'm sure Mr Jackson has a lot of plans in place as well. If he's anything like his father, he's planned for countless senarios. Come on, lets go and have your meeting with Bludaxe, I'm sure there is a lot to get through. I'm glad you're alright though Prongslet, I've been so worried about you."

"I'm better now. Okay, I'll behave for the time being. Bludaxe, I'd like to apologise for my attitude toward you, it was uncalled for."

"You have nothing to apologise for Mr Potter, I understand this is a very delicate situation. If I may, we really do have much to attend to, and Alex informs me of a meeting you have with the Minister later on today. We don't have much time."

Harry nodded and stood up, Sirius following him. Alex held his hand out to Sirius.

"Hello Mr Black, I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm Alex."

Sirius shook the offered hand with a grin.

"It's Sirius. Thank you for looking out for my Prongslet."

The three wizards joined Bludaxe in the first room they had been in, and all sat around the table, Harry in the middle of his solicitor and Godfather. He kept glancing at Sirius, as though to make sure he was real and not just an illusion.

Bludaxe started off by lifting the first huge folder.

"I'd like to quickly run through your holdings if I may.

I have here the Potter Lordship ring, as well as a list of the assetts of the House of Potter. In the Family vault, there is around thirty million Galleons, although due to investments made by your ancesters, that number is rising everyday. In the trust Vault, there is a little under five thousand Galleons left over. There are also Family Heirlooms and books, Jewelery, that kind of thing in the family vault.

Now I'm not sure if Alex has told you, but you cannot put on the Lordship ring until either your birthday, or until an emancipation has been signed off and filed.

Harry nodded his understanding. Bludaxe continued.

"You are also the heir to the Gryffindor fortune, or what is left of it. The title of Lord Gryffindor is a very sought after and exclusive title, one of the oldest and most influential of titles in the Wizarding world. There is around a million Galleons in the vault, and there was a mountain of books, although they have been removed by your current Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore.

He has also removed around two hundred thousand Galleons over the years from the Potter Family vault, for various reasons. As you have obviously not authorised these removals as we were led to believe, you can have him charged with theft."

Harry fumed, but this was just one more thing to add to Dumbledore's list of manipulations.

"Alex, can we get them back without having him charged just yet? I'm not really fussed with the money, but I really want the books back."

"Of course. We can discuss how later."

"The problem we have now come to is the Black Family Vaults. As a death certificate has been filed for Mr Black, his will automatically came into play, and he left everything, including the title of Lord Black to you. With you being alive Mr Black, I am unsure in how to proceed."

"I want Harry to take it, -"

Harry tried to interrupt, but Sirius held up a hand to stop him.

"Listen to me first Harry. I want you to take on the Title and the vaults, whilst setting me up a vault of my own, so that I can remain in the background for as long as possible. I'm not ready for battle yet, I need to train myself back up, I need to help you.

When you announce to the world that you are the rightful Lord Black, Dumbledore will think I am dead for real, and he won't even spare me a thought. When we are ready, we can reveal me being alive in the most public setting possible, and destroy his image all in one blow. It'll be like the world's best prank."

Harry chuckled, Sirius really could be a child at times. Although, he made some good points, and judging by Alex's smile, he thought it a good idea as well. Harry nodded his consent.

Bludaxe smiled. "The Black holdings have the most amount of money, at around sixty-nine million Galleons. They also hold a few investments, in various places. I've arranged a file for you to take with you, of all of the places you now hold stock in, and also a list of Properties you own. I'd like to request another meeting with you as soon as the emancipation is finalised so you may take on your titles."

"Do you have any time tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Of course. How does eleven o clock suit?"

"Eleven is fine. We really must go now, I'm afraid. You've been very helpful Bludaxe, thank you." Alex shook the Goblins hand and stood walking to the middle of the room to await Harry.

"Thank you Bludaxe, really, for everything."

"No thanks are necessary Mr Potter. If I may, after our meeting tomorrow, may I arrange for one of our healers to check you over? I think it possible you have compusion charms and the like on you, and would like to make sure you haven't."

"That would be great Bludaxe, thank you."

"Harry, call Dobby and have him take Sirius back to my apartment. We'll meet you there after the meeting with Fudge. Help yourself to anything you want," Alex said as Harry walked next to him ready to apparate to the ministry.

Harry did as he was told and informed Dobby he was to get Sirius anything he wanted. They watched Sirius disappear with Dobby, before they too disappeared from the office.

Time to face the Minister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N : Another chapter, and I apologise for the wait on this one, I hit a serious block while trying to write it, and have also been rather busy in real life. It has been beta'd by the lovely OrnateDragon, who is wonderful and I thank her. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. **

Harry and Alex walked through the Ministry Atrium. Harry felt sick as he passed the place where he had cast an unforgivable on Bellatrix. He swore to himself there and then that he would never use another. Neither Voldemort or Dumbledore were worth the damage to himself.

"We have an appointment with Minister Fudge." Alex told the security guard whilst handing him his wand. He gestured to Harry to do the same.

"Mr Alex Jackson, ten and a half inches, willow, unicorn hair, and Mr Harry Potter, eleven inches, holly, Phoenix feather. You know the way to the Minister's office?" the guard asked.

Alex nodded and walked toward the lift, Harry trailing behind him. They entered and thankfully found themselves alone.

"Remember, be polite but strong, let me lead the conversation, and don't lose your temper. Fudge will be full of apologies, but will also be obnoxious about it. If we dangle the carrot enough, he'll bite."

The lift opened and again Alex led the way. They were in an outer office and the receptionist looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"Will you please tell the Minister that Alex Jackson and Harry Potter are here for our meeting?" Alex asked courteously.

The girl blinked a few times and then nodded quickly, placing her wand to a little box on the desk she spoke.

"Minister Fudge, I have an Alex Jackson and Harry P-Potter here to see you." The girl looked so flustered that Harry almost laughed at her.

Not ten seconds later the door opened to show Cornelius Fudge, minus his normal bowler hat, waving his arm to show them into the room.

They took seats on opposite sides of the desk and Alex waited for Fudge to open the conversation.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?"

The pair declined politely, but still stayed silent.

The Minister flushed before talking again.

"Mr Potter, I'd like to offer you my personal apology for the fiasco here at the Ministry in June. And of course for disbelieving you last year when you informed me that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. I made a very large mistake."

"Apology accepted Minister. I hope we can work together to see that Voldemort be gone for good in the near future."

Fudge seemed to take heart from Harry's words and smiled.

"That makes two of us. Now, I assume you requested a meeting for a reason, may I know the reason?"

"Of course Minister. Mr Potter here hired me over the summer to help him gain some control over his life. You see, Headmaster Dumbledore made some bad judgments when it came to Mr Potter's personal life, and he would like to be able to overturn them. We have come to see you with a form for emancipation, with the hope that you will fully grant the emancipation given the realities of Mr Potter's situation."

"I see. Please can I have the form?" Fudge held his hand out and Alex passed it over the desk.

"If I may ask, what judgments would you like to 'overturn'?" He asked as he began to glance over the form.

"Mr Potter's living situation to begin with. He was placed into an abusive home by Headmaster Dumbledore, with magic hating muggles. Obviously this is not a suitable residence for Mr Potter, especially as it is in a fully Muggle area.

Another reason we are applying for emancipation, is to ensure that he is able to gain tutors in different kinds of defensive magic, and begin training over the summer. I think you will agree that Lord Voldemort has taken a rather unnatural interest in Mr Potter, and he will need to be able to keep himself alive. Again, the Headmaster has decided this is not necessary. This decision comes at a time when he has just informed Mr Potter that it is prophesied that he will be the one to defeat Voldemort."

Alex sat back in his chair and watched with amusement as his last statement sunk into the Minister's brain.

"It is true then? You are the only one who can defeat him?"

Harry nodded his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I am sure you can understand now, Minister, my reasons for wanting to learn and train as much as I can, as fast as I can. I also would not like to continue being under the Headmaster's control. He is a powerful man, but if I am to truly meet my destiny, I think it is time I learned to stand on my own two feet."

Alex smiled at Harry. It was in the bag, he could feel it.

Fudge nodded absently as he finished reading the form.

"It says on the form that Mr Potter will be living with you on holidays and in the summer until his graduation, but there is no address. Why is that?"

"My house is under the Fidelius, and currently, there are only four people who know the secret, two of us being in this office. I will of course tell you the secret personally, but I am unwilling to write it on a form that could fall into the wrong person's hands."

Fudge nodded again.

"What types of magic are you hoping to learn?" He asked Harry this time, looking intently at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry sensed this question could make or break the meeting.

"I'm hoping to study an intense course of defensive magic, as well as occlumency. I am also hoping that we can come to an arrangement of a few lessons from one of your Aurors in offensive magic.

Minister Fudge, I will be straight with you, I don't think this war can be won on simply defensive magic, but I do believe it can be won without the use of Dark Magic. I have no wish to damage myself or others around me using magic like that."

Cornelius sat back in his chair thinking. If he didn't allow this, it could fall badly on him in the press if spun the wrong way, and one more public fail would see him out on his arse. If he did allow it, it would release a strong public figure out from under the control of someone he didn't trust. It would also, if he arranged the requested training with the Aurors, possibly put him in the Golden Boy's good books, which judging on public opinion at the moment was definitely somewhere he wanted to be. Decision made, he smiled at the two seated across from him.

Deliberately picking up his quill, he signed his name on the dotted line and smiled.

"I assume you want to keep this quiet, Dumbledore is certainly not going to be happy with you."

"Yes please Minister, if only for a few more days. Dumbledore will soon realise that Harry isn't missing, and when he does, the fireworks may just be spectacular."

"Of course. If you would leave me your address, I will contact you directly about another meeting shortly. Perhaps we could come to some arrangements that would suit all of us?"

Alex smiled. He wrote the address down quickly and showed the parchment to Fudge. When he saw the Minister had read it, he set the parchment on fire, watching it disappear.

"We look forward to our next meeting Minister. If I could take a copy of the emancipation with me, it would be very helpful."

Alex took the parchment handed to him and put it away quickly. He stood and shook the Minister's hand, Harry following quickly to do the same thing.

The pair refrained from talking as they walked quickly to the elevator, leaving the Ministry building as quickly as possible and arriving back at the flat in record time.

"Did it work?"

Sirius was sat anxiously waiting for them, looking much better than he had when he left the bank.

"It did." Alex replied with a smile, Harry grinning like a loon as he walked into the room.

"He can't control me any more, Sirius, we did it!" He laughed in jubilation, giddy on the feeling of being free of his manipulator.

They all sat down in the living room and Harry called Dobby to get the butterbeers.

"You know that the hard work is really going to start now, don't you?" Alex said seriously to the still smiling Harry. "In a few days, you are going to have to sit down in front of the headmaster and not hex the man to bits?"

The smile slid from Harry's face.

"I don't know if I can do that Alex. Even just thinking of him makes my blood boil. How can I sit with in the same room as the man that tried to kill my Godfather and not kill him?"

"You have to Harry. I know it's hard, but you and Alex have worked hard to get where you are now, don't let anger ruin that." Sirius said, staring solemnly at Harry. "You can do this. I know you can."

Harry nodded. He would find a way to get things done.

Harry woke the next morning with a smile on his face. They had spent the rest of the day and the evening talking, partly making plans, but mainly Harry was filling Sirius in what he had missed, and Sirius was making Harry and Alex laugh with tales of pranks from his days at school.

The three arrived at Gringotts, Apparating into the same room they had left from the day before. Bludaxe was waiting for them.

"Alex, Harry, Sirius, I trust you come with good news?" the goblin asked as they took their seats.

"We do, Harry's ready to take on his Lordships."

"Of course, if we could get through this quickly, I have our best healer waiting for us. He has promised to run a full scan over you Harry, and has informed me that it may take a while. I have the rings ready, if you would like to put them on one at a time. Gryffindor first, Potter, then Black."

Harry picked up the first ring offered to him, a gold signet ring with a ruby in the middle. Engraved on it was a lion with the words**Courage Is Key**. He placed it onto his finger and a red glow flashed from it as it re-sized to fit him.

The same thing happened with the next two rings he put on. The Potter ring looked much the same as the Gryffindor ring, only with an opal stone and a unicorn engraved with the words, **Light in the Dark**. The Black ring was white gold, and it had a topaz sitting in the middle with the Black Family Motto, **Toujours Pur** inscribed across it in black.

That done, and Alex with a lot more paperwork to go through with Harry at their next available moment, they moved from the office to the room Sirius had been in the previous day. The Goblin was sat in a chair reading a rather large file as the came in.

"Good day Lord Potter, Master Black, Alex, I hope I find you all in good health."

The Goblin was the most elderly looking Harry had seen, and he seemed to have an almost elegant manner about him that Harry had never seen in a Goblin since he had joined the Magical World.

"I managed to procure your rather extensive medical records, Lord Potter, I hope you do not mind. It will make my scan much easier. I must say, you have had quite the exciting life."

"Please, call me Harry. A little less excitement would do me some good I think, but I can't hope for that for a while yet."

"Of course, and how rude of me, My name is Glossack. Please, lie down on the bed, hopefully this won't take long."

Four hours later, a furious Sirius, a shocked Alex and an exhausted Harry left Gringott's. As soon as they returned to the flat, Sirius tucked Harry into bed. He then joined Alex in the living room where he was quickly handed a glass of Firewhisky.

"That manipulative, scamming, miserable old bastard!" He raged before downing the drink in his hand. Alex refilled the glass and topped his own off, before they sat down.

"I'm surprised Harry wasn't driven mad with the amount of spells and blocks on him, by all rights, he should be in a coma in St Mungo's. I expected to find some, but that was... I don't know how he's going to cope with this on top of everything else."

Alex wiped a hand down his face. In the short time he had known Harry he had grown rather fond of him. Of course, in any decent mind, no one, especially a teenager, deserved this much done to them by a supposed guardian.

"Do you have the list with everything on?" Sirius asked him. He nodded putting it on the table between them.

"And some parchment and a quill?"

Alex pulled that out as well. He knew what Sirius wanted to do and he agreed. They could do something to help Harry instead of sitting wallowing about what the meddler had done to him.

"The binds are the most important, and we need to teach, or find someone who can teach, Harry the different aspects of his abilities. Until we do that, he isn't going to be able to control them."

"Okay. The Mind Magic block." Alex wrote it at the top of the parchment and underlined it.

"I can teach him the basics of Occlumency, but to be honest I don't truly believe he will need it. I have a book that explains how to make shields and intruder traps, if he reads that, I think he will be able to do it himself. He has it as a natural ability."

Sirius nodded. "The only person I know who knows Telepathy is Snape, and I only found out that by accident. It's a close guarded secret for the people who can do it. He might help, but I doubt it. He has every reason to hate me, and James, to be fair, and it seems to have carried over to Harry."

"Hmm. We can always try. Elemental Magic."

"I have no idea about that, but Harry's great grandfather could do Elemental Magic, which means there will be some journals in the vault about it."

"The books were taken from both the Gryffindor and the Potter Vaults. We need to sort this out now, before the meeting with Dumbledore."

"The journals can't be taken by anyone not of Potter blood, so they will still be in the vault. There should be a few in there about Wandless Magic as well, all of the Potter's had some ability in it, some better than others."

Alex wrote all of this on the parchment.

"Ok, so we need to take him to the Vault as soon as possible then. We will also have to work with him on his control. Having the two power binds taken off was reckless really, he's more than doubled his power, all in a couple of hours. He needs to learn to control it, quickly."

"The compulsion charms on him will hit him hard, getting used to not thinking a certain way will be hard on him. He's going to need a lot of help with that. We're, well, you since I can't be seen, going to need to find a way to check a few people for compulsion charms. Or even just get rid of them. A Finite Incantatum would do it, if you knew what you was aiming for. It will just be hard to do it without being noticed," Sirius said. He stretched in his chair. Massaging his temples, he realised he had a raging head ache.

"Yes, I'll find a way. Severus, Hermione, Remus, anyone else?"

"I don't think so. I can't help but hope that Remus has one on him, even if only a loyalty compulsion to Dumbledore. He hasn't written to Harry since I 'died'."

"I hope so too, for his sake. Once Harry has a better grasp, we're really going to have to get the ball rolling. We need to meet again with Fudge, meet with Dumbledore, schedule a full interview with the Prophet and the Quibbler, Bludaxe told me that Lady Malfoy has requested a meeting in private with the new Lord Black as soon as is convenient, and we have to do all this before the first of september. I have a head ache."

"You aren't alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.

A/N - This wouldn't be out so fast without my wonderful beta OrnateDragon. She is amazing and I encourage everyone to nip over to her profile and read her fic, Revolution in the Ranks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review.

Harry woke the next morning, stretching himself out fully on the bed, and blinking a few times when he realised he could see perfectly well without his glasses. His trip to Gringotts attacked his memories as he woke up properly, assaulting him in perfect clarity just how much he had been betrayed. He sat up slowly, pausing to look out of the window, shocked to see the sun shining high in the sky through his curtains. He must have been seriously tired.

After taking time to take a shower and get dressed, he padded into the living room where Alex and Sirius were already awake, both reading the _Prophet_ as they nursed their morning coffee.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling today?" Alex asked, folding his paper. Sirius followed suit and scrutinised Harry closely, obviously trying to find a sign of how his Godson was feeling.

"Strange. I can almost feel magic coursing through me, although of course I know that isn't possible. I'm going to spend the day trying out my new found abilities if you have nothing more pressing I need to be doing."

"Actually Harry, I have a few things for us to deal with today. Of course if you are not feeling up to anything just yet I completely understand, they can be postponed for a few days."

"No, it's fine. What do we need to do?" Harry asked as he began to eat the breakfast Dobby had just flashed to the table for the three of them.

"We need to get the Black Family Business dealt with as soon as possible." Alex replied. Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Andromeda and Tonks need reinstating. Narcissa has also requested a meeting at your earliest convenience, I think she is going to request sanctuary for herself and her son." Sirius replied looking thoughtful. "Depending on her attitude towards you, I think you should grant it. You will be able to reclaim the dowry paid to the house of Malfoy for her, and it will more or less bankrupt dear old Lucius."

"Wouldn't that be a tragedy!" Harry muttered. He nodded, more to himself than anyone else. "Alright, Alex if you want to arrange the meetings through today, I have no problem with it. I will need to go and get some clothes beforehand though. I assume turning up in Dudley's cast offs is a no go for a meeting when I'm the supposed Head of the Family."

Alex nodded and quickly left the room for his office to arrange the meetings. He would also place a quick floo call with Madam Malkin.

"So how are you really handling things Harry?" Sirius asked when Alex had left the room.

"I feel okay, though very wary on who to trust now. Just how far does Dumbledore's manipulation run? I don't know Sirius, I don't feel like I can trust anyone but you and Alex and that doesn't feel very good. Other than that, I'll live. I've been through worse."

"I know, though that isn't a good reason to be okay with all of this. We will get him back for this Harry, it's just going to take some time."

Harry nodded again. "I know that. I guess I just wish we could take off to an unplottable island somewhere and leave them all to hang themselves."

"We are going to find out who you can trust. I promise you that."

Two hours later, Harry and Alex sat in a meeting room in Gringotts once again. Harry was tapping his fingers again the table impatiently. He had just come back up from his family vault, where he had found a wealth of journals from his ancestors and he was itching to start reading them.

Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks were shown into the room, both looking fairly nervous as they took seats facing Harry.

"Good morning, I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs Tonks," Harry said, holding his hand out to Andromeda. She took it, smiling at Harry at the same time.

"Please Lord Black, call me Andromeda."

"Then call me Harry. Tonks, how are you?"

"I'm good Harry, relieved to see you are okay I admit. You realise Dumbledore has the whole Order out looking for you?"

"We're not here to talk about the Headmaster, although I trust you aren't going to tell him you've seen me?"

"Of course I won't, not if you don't want me too."

"Good." Harry nodded, and smiled at Tonks. He hoped she was trustworthy, he did like her after all. Taking a deep breath, he carried on speaking.

"We're here at the request of Sirius's will. He made me his heir, so it's up to me to carry out his orders. He wanted you two, and Ted of course, reinstated to the family at the first opportunity. I'm unsure if this is something you desire, and so I asked you here to offer the decision to you."

Andromeda's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'd love to be reinstated to the family." she replied with a wobbly voice.

Tonks grinned. "If it's what Sirius wanted, I'm up for it."

Harry smiled at them both.

"I Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor, Head of House Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks to the Ancient and Noble House Of Black. So mote it be."

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered as a blue flash appeared between them.

"You're very welcome. Before you leave, Bludaxe, my account manager, has some forms for you to sign. Tonks, I'm making you the heir to the Black fortune, should anything happen to me. There is also an account waiting for you to take control of Andromeda.

I'd also like to make an offer of sanctuary for you both and Ted should the need become necessary. I understand if you choose not to become involved in the coming war, and wish to make sure you are all safe. You will be offered a house with full protection, including the Fidelius with myself as the secret keeper."

This, apparently, was too much for Andromeda as she came around the table to grip Harry in hug as she wept on his shoulder. When she got a hold on her emotions, she released him, thanking him all the while.

"We must go and tell Ted. We'll be in touch Harry, is there an easy way to reach you?"

"At the moment, send a message through Bludaxe and it will reach me quickly. I will find a way for you to contact me easier as soon as I can."

They exchanged goodbyes and the two witches left, both far happier when they left than they had been when they arrived.

Sirius took off the invisibility cloak as he walked to the table. He had been hidden in the corner so he could see what was happening and also run some basic charms on Tonks.

"Tonks is completely clear of compulsion charms and the like, and she didn't seem to be lying when she said she wouldn't tell Dumbledore where you are."

Harry and Alex both nodded and Alex crossed the top line out on his list of things to do. Just then Bludaxe came into the room.

"Narcissa Malfoy and her son are here to see you."

Harry groaned before straightening himself out. "Send them in please Bludaxe, Sirius get back under the cloak."

Once Sirius was hidden, Bludaxe left the room again to get their next appointment.

"Remember, for this meeting, you need to act the pure-blood. These two won't be as pleasant to deal with as were Andromeda and her daughter." Alex reminded Harry who nodded.

He stood politely as the door opened and Bludaxe showed Narcissa and Draco into the room. Alex stayed seated, apparently reading through his notes, although Harry was sure he was concentrating intently on what was happening in the room as the door closed behind the newcomers.

Narcissa Malfoy paled slightly when she saw who was waiting for them, before her face fell back into a neutral expression again. Draco followed his mother and sneered when he saw Harry.

"Lady Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope you are both well?"

"As well as can be expected, given recent circumstances." Narcissa replied stiffly with a slight nod of her head.

"I'm sure we both know the reason for this meeting, so forgive me, shall we skip the pleasantries and get on with it." Harry said, gesturing them both to the seats facing his own and Alex's.

"This is my solicitor, Alex Jackson," Harry introduced them. Alex merely nodded at them before returning to his papers. Harry smirked internally at the very intentional snub.

Narcissa inclined her head to him, but Draco, either not understanding, or simply wanting to engage in an argument, sneered to him.

"I don't know what game you're playing Potter, but we're here to meet Lord Black?"

"Draco, use your head, Mr Potter is the new Lord Black." Narcissa snarled quietly to her son.

Draco paled slightly then glowered at Harry. "When my father - " Harry cut him off, quickly but politely.

"Your father is not the topic of today's discussion Mr Malfoy, as he currently resides in Azkaban. Enough with the schoolboy tantrums, please. I am not here to carry on a school rivalry. I am here to make you an offer of sanctuary, only available for you two, please be aware that this option does not include Lord Malfoy."

Narcissa straightened in her seat, looking straight at Harry. "What will you be asking in return Lord Black?"

"In exchange for a simple Loyalty Oath, which will mean you cannot fight against me or anyone associated with me in the coming war, and that you cannot give information to the opposing side, I will arrange for a safe house for you both. I will pay for Draco's continued education, and anything else you need. You will be given an account with a monthly allowance for your own personal use, for each of you, and food will be arranged via house elf when you are home. If you stay on the grounds of the property I arrange for you, I can guarantee your safety.

Draco, of course there may be some danger whilst you are at school, but I will make it clear in an interview that you are under the protection of House Black, and anyone that intentionally harms you will find themselves and their families on the other end of a blood feud. I do not and never shall ask you to fight for me. I merely ask you to remove yourselves from the war completely. Of course if you choose to fight I will not stop you, but I cannot guarantee no harm will come to you in battle.

If you decide to go ahead, I will be rescinding your marriage contract thus declaring it null and void, and also recalling the dowry paid to the Lord Malfoy." Harry paused to gauge the reactions of the two Malfoys.

"I will not push a decision on you, you have 48 hours to decide if you wish to accept my offer. If you choose to remain Malfoys, I fear we will find ourselves on opposite sides of a bloody battle I have no intention of losing."

Narcissa seemed to be pondering the options left to her should she and Draco not accept this offer.

"Lord Black, what of my sister Andromeda? And Bellatrix?"

"Andromeda has already been reinstated into the family along with her husband and daughter, Nymphadora, who is currently the heir to the Black fortune. Should you accept my offer and something happens to me, the fortune will be split evenly between Nymphadora and Draco, although Nymphadora will retain the lordship, which will of course then be a ladyship. If I have children, the second child will be granted the Lordship, and the fortune will be split between Nymphadora, Draco and that child.

Bellatrix has by her actions already removed any leniency I may have been inclined to offer her, and thus will not be given the same options as yourselves. I trust you understand that my stance on her is non-negotiable.

If you have no further questions, I will leave you to consider this offer and decide what you think is best for you. I will be here in two days time awaiting your answer. If you do not arrive, I will understand that as a refusal."

Narcissa raised one eyebrow at Draco who nodded slightly.

"If you don't mind Lord Black, we would like to accept your offer now, as neither myself nor my son want to be a part of this war if it is avoidable, and your offer is more than either of us would have thought possible."

"Of course, if you feel you do not need the extra time, we can take care of the paperwork now. I have two safe houses set up ready for you to decide between. I am sure, you at least Madam Malfoy, know of them. One is the Black Manor in Suffolk, the other is a delightful cottage on the coast of Cornwall. I will leave the decision to you. You may look around them if you so choose."

"I have visited both of the homes you speak of, Lord Black, in my youth of course, and as I remember the cottage by the sea was indeed delightful. I would be very pleased to live there, My Lord."

"Of course. You will need to read through this contract very carefully, both of you, as it includes the terms of the loyalty oath. Should you go back on our arrangement, this contract will take your magic. Please, make sure that you are fully sure before you sign your name."

That evening found Harry sat in a comfortable armchair reading through one of his ancestor's journal whilst Sirius and Alex chatted about the progress of the plans, and what was next.

"For the next few days, we have nothing planned so far, I thought we could use the free days to help Harry learn to control his magic, and he can see if he can make any of his new abilities work for him. I'm expecting an article either tomorrow or the day after stating that Harry is missing, after that we're not going to have long before I release a statement to the press about the emancipation and the fun will really start. I'm expecting a letter from Dumbledore within an hour of the _Prophet_ going out asking for a meeting to discuss their differences. He will bring as many people as possible to try and control Harry, but he'll be playing right into our hands. Then the fun is really going to start."

"You really have got this planned out, haven't you?" Sirius chuckled.

"You have no idea." Alex's smile was more than a little evil, and Sirius discovered he didn't feel even slightly sorry for Dumbledore, nor for the people of the Wizarding World who had by their own inaction's allowed Dumbledore to pull the wool over everybody's eyes for so long.

Alex's prediction of an article came true the next morning, right on schedule according to him. They now had today and tomorrow to help Harry with his magic before they released a statement to the press.

It turned out however that help wasn't needed. Harry had been studying the journals very hard and had already made headway with both his control and the wandless magic. He could cast most first year spells with just a wave of his hand.

Sirius helped him with his control some, teaching him to feel the magic first, then to know how to push a certain amount of it forward, and how to hold it back when necessary.

Harry was frustrated most with his elemental magic. He seemed so far, to have quite the affinity with water, making a ball appear out of nowhere and swirling it around without much effort. The other elements he was struggling with somewhat. Sirius and Alex told him to relax a bit, that it would come to him with time, and while he knew they were right, he had never been the most patient of people.

Alex released the statement about Harry's non-missing status and emancipation, including his position as Lord Black in addition to the Potter Lordship in time for the morning news, just two days after the first article appeared, which had the advantage of making Dumbledore not only look like an incompetent idiot, but also making him raging mad.

While the letter they received merely forty minutes after the _Prophet_ had been distributed 'requested' a meeting very politely, they could tell by the undertone that he was not a happy man. The thought brought a smile to all of their faces, and they were all looking forward to the meeting with him, which Alex planned to schedule for the next afternoon.

Life was about to get very interesting for all involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - Hey Guys, here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The Lovely OrnateDragon beta'd for me. Please review! I would much appreciate it :)**

"Headmaster Dumbledore is here to see you. He has brought quite the entourage with him."

"Show him in if you would Bludaxe, and please, remain for the meeting."

"Of course Lord Potter. One moment please." Bludaxe gave them a feral grin before he left the room.

"Remember Harry, no matter what he says, keep your calm. It will work to your advantage." Alex reminded Harry for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Harry nodded, pulling his mind barriers in even tighter than they already were. He was nervous, not about what Dumbledore could do to him, but rather what he would do to Dumbledore should he let his anger get the better of him.

A second knock on the door told them it was showtime, and they both stood to welcome their guests.

Dumbledore came in disregarding Bludaxe, who was holding the door open, and walked up to the chair directly facing Harry's. Professors McGonagall and Snape followed him in, heading up a line of people. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Mad-eye, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks stood behind Dumbledore, while McGonagall and Snape took seats either side of the Headmaster.

Harry and Alex sat down as Bludaxe took a seat next to Harry. Alex raised an eyebrow at Harry to start the meeting.

"Hello Headmaster, Professors. I hope I find you in good health. This is Alex Jackson, the solicitor on retainer to the Potter Family. This is Bludaxe, my account manager."

"Hello Harry, Alex, its a pleasure to meet you. Bludaxe, a pleasure to see you again. Harry, you've had us all quite worried about your whereabouts as I am sure you are aware."

"My whereabouts in the summer are of no concern to you Headmaster. I am sure that the rest of the student body don't send you letters about sleepovers and such. If you don't mind, I would like to get down to the reason we are here, I have other things to take care of today." Harry replied, reprimanding yet calm.

"It's not as simple as that as you well know Harry, the blood wards have fallen, you will have to live there all summer now to get them recharged enough for next year."

"Excuse me Headmaster, but you seem to be laboring under the illusion that my client will be living with the Dursley family. I find that most amusing if it is a joke, and even more so if it is not. The only time my client will be seeing the Dursley Family again, will be in court when he has them arrested for child abuse. I assure you, we have a very compelling case against them." Alex was not in the least intimidated by Dumbledore and took pleasure in making that fact quite clear.

Dumbledore paled slightly, and Harry saw some of the Order shift as they watched, all feeling uncomfortable. Remus in particular was attempting to catch Harry's eye.

"The blood wards protect you in a way no others can, you must go back there to ensure your safety. Harry I understand that they are not the most loving of guardians, but really, threatening to take them to court is a bit far fetched do you not think?"

Bludaxe quietly stood, turning to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a pensive. He pulled it to the side of the room, pulling down what looked to Harry to be a projector screen.

"Lord Potter, if you place a memory in here, it will play up on the screen so everybody may watch it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you very much Bludaxe."

He walked over to the pensive, pulling up a memory of Dudley pushing him downstairs, Vernon standing watching and laughing, and then shouting at Harry for getting blood on the carpet. Harry was eight years old.

When the memory finished playing to the people in the meeting room, Harry took the memory back and took his seat again. Bludaxe followed suit.

Dumbledore was looking at the screen, horrified that Harry had shown them such a terrible memory, negating any argument he had for having the boy return. The others were all staring at Harry, varying degrees of pain, disgust, astonishment, and horror on their faces.

"You will understand now I am sure, that my client will not be going back to that house, and that we do indeed have a strong case for neglect should Lord Potter decide to go down that channel. You should also remember Headmaster, that as Lord Potter is now an emancipated adult, he has the final decision on anything that effects his life."

"Yes, about that Harry. That was a very stupid and downright careless thing to do young man. Becoming emancipated has taken away any protection under the law you had as a minor. It has also made you responsible for anything bad that happens to you, meaning I can not protect you in the future."

"You didn't protect me much last year as I remember it, sir. I was given a full trial, therefore, I was tried as an adult. You forced me to take part in a tournament I wanted nothing to do with, when you could have gotten me out of it. I've done a lot of research Headmaster, and as it is, I could have taken an oath swearing I had nothing to do with my name being in that goblet, and it would have negated the contract. It would have also taken away the magic of the person who did submit my name, so Voldemort wouldn't have returned either. If that is what your protection gets me, I think I'd prefer to look out for myself."

Dumbledore looked down, the perfect picture of a hurt man, apparently wounded by Harry's comments.

"If you would tell us why you asked for a meeting Headmaster Dumbledore, only we have other buisiness to complete today. We also have a list of things to settle today while we are here, so if there is nothing else, perhaps we could get on?" Alex took a folder from his briefcase, setting it on the table in front of him.

"I was just concerned about Harry. Now I see he is obviously well, I have nothing else for the moment." Dumbledore was beaten, but Harry and Alex both knew it wouldn't last for very long.

Alex took point, opening the folder and pulling out a contract. Laying it on top of the file, he looked straight at Dumbledore.

"I have here a list of items and monetary transactions you have made on my client's behalf from this bank, that my client never agreed to or even knew about. It has been totaled at 786 books, ranging in subject, from three different vaults. There has also been slightly over one hundred and twenty thousand Galleons taken out of the Potter Family Vault over the years since his parents were murdered. Care to explain?"

"The books were taken to replenish the stock of the school library. The money, most of the money, has been used to fund the order."

"The Order of the Phoenix has only been reinstated for the past year. Only one transaction of twenty thousand galleons has been taken from the vault in that time. The others are from before then."

"I knew that there would be a time when the Order would need to be reinstated, and so I opened a vault for the benefit."

"So you opened a vault for something that wasn't even running, and took money from my client to fill it. I apologise, but that sounds very unconvincing to me. However, it turns out, against my better judgement I will add, that my client is very understanding, and rather forgiving under the circumstances. He has had me write up a contract stating that he will not sue for the return of the money, as long as his books are returned to the bank within a week."

"Harry, the library has more need than you, surely you realise that?"

"Why I would like my property back is again none of your concern Headmaster. The choice is of course up to you. Should you choose not to sign the contract, I will be suing for the books and the money."

"You don't leave me much of a choice to make. May I read the contract before I sign it?"

"Of course." Alex replied, handing the contract across the table.

Harry stood, walking around the table to greet the watching group while Dumbledore read the contract.

"Harry, dear, you should have come to us, we would have helped you as much as we could." Molly said in greeting as she pulled him into a rib breaking hug.

"I know Mrs Weasley, but this was something I needed to do for me. Do you understand?" he asked, looking down, feeling a little guilty.

"I can't say I like it, but I understand dear. I think most of us do now." she added, looking at the others. She stroked his cheek gently.

"You'll come and see us before the summer is over?" she asked softly.

"Of course I will. I'll owl Ron." Harry added, looking at his best friend.

Ron stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

"You ever disappear on me like that again, you are in for a whole world of pain. You're my best friend Harry. I might have learnt that the hard way, but I did learn it."

"I know mate, I'm sorry. You know why I had to do it this way though?"

"I do. I umm," Ron lowered his voice. "I need to talk to you, privately when you're done here. It's important."

Harry stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "I'll sort it out."

Remus was next, tear tracks visible on his face as he tried to control his emotions. "I am so, so very sorry Harry. I understand I've let you, Sirius and your parents down, but is there any chance you can forgive me?"

"Of course Remus." Harry saw Alex trying to get his attention. "It appears I'm needed, but I'll owl you about meeting up before school starts."

Harry returned to his seat, and Alex handed him a piece of Parchment.

I think Remus had a compulsion charm on him to do as the headmaster asked of him and a loyalty charm. Hermione appears clear, and I haven't checked Snape. Ask him to remain behind.

Harry had to count to ten to calm his anger, nodding quickly to Alex and handing him back the parchment.

Dumbledore had finished reading the contract and with a heavy sigh, he signed his name. Handing back the contract, Dumbledore once more looked at Harry.

"Well, I've done as you asked Harry, what happens now? Are you turning your back on me, on the war?"

"Of course not, I just prefer not to have someone else pulling all of my strings. I will fight Voldemort, as my destiny demands of me, but I will do it on my own terms. If that is alongside you and your Order, all the good. If it's not, then so be it. I will be training for the foreseeable future Headmaster, with private tutors as well as at school. I will not sit back as more people lose their lives and their loved ones."

"An admirable sentiment my boy, I trust I can help with your training. I may be old, but I am still rather able."

"I'm sure you have much to teach me sir, but I must request another teacher be present at all lessons. After all, it would be of no benefit to me should you decide to replace the power blocks on my magic."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about Harry."

"I am sure you do, but that is a discussion for another day, I think. If that is all Headmaster?" Harry stood, Alex following him. Dumbledore looked annoyed at being dismissed, but accepted it. He stood up and held out his hand, first to Harry, then to Alex. They both took it, shaking hands in a very civilised end to the meeting.

"Professor Snape, Ron, could you both remain behind for a moment please?" Harry asked as Dumbledore began to lead his contingent out of the door. He looked back curiously, but forced himself to keep walking.

When the room was empty apart from Harry, Alex, Bludaxe, Ron and Snape, Harry cast privacy charms around the room. He gestured to the table and they all took seats.

"Professor Snape, I know we haven't always got along, but please listen to what I have to say before you dismiss it.

When I first came to Gringotts, Bludaxe here asked my permission to do a full magic scan. I allowed it, and a compulsion charm was found, amongst various other things. The compulsion was to feel disgust, hatred, or fear whenever there was a Slytherin in my presence. Now I had already half broken the charm, but the rest of it has now been taken away. The signature on the spell was that of Dumbledore's.

We asked you to remain behind, because, and I will admit half of me is hoping there is one, we wanted to run a charm to see if you have a compulsion charm on you to make you hate me."

Harry held Snape's gaze, unwilling to give in to the deep eyes as they stared at him.

"There is no need," he replied, no sneer present on his face as he did so.

Harry's face fell as he felt his hope slipping away. He had truly hoped for a friendship with the snarky man, as well as, hopefully, the help he could give in training Harry.

Snape seeing Harry's face decided to elaborate.

"There is no need because I have already cast off the charms the headmaster held on me. He had compulsions on me to hate you, your father, Lupin and Black. I decided a long time ago, that there is absolutely no point in hating a dead man for crimes committed in school. Not long after that decision, I was suddenly back to hating him, and I found that rather odd. The same thing happened when you came to school. I decided to treat you as Lily's son, but the night you came to the castle, I suddenly hated you. My occlumency also gives me an advantage when it comes to finding such spells."

Harry smiled. "And now, you must act like you hate me so that the headmaster thinks you still have the charms on you."

"You are not quite as dense as I thought Potter. Your occlumency has also increased by a thousand percent. I can not get a read off you at all, care to explain?"

"Ah, one of the blocks I mentioned before was for mind magic. Apparently I'm a natural." he grinned at the older man, who just shook his head.

"Manipulative old bastard. I wondered... Your mother was a telepath, I often wondered why you had not inherited the gift."

"Are you a telepath sir?"

Yes.

The answer came in Harry's head, and he laughed.

Me too.

Snape nodded before standing. "I must go, or the headmaster will burst in here wondering what is going on. We will discuss lessons soon, Potter, there is a lot you must understand if you are to defeat the dark lord."

"Thank you Sir," Harry replied. Snape left after a quick handshake with Alex.

Ron looked a little bemused, but he shook his head deciding to carry on with what he needed to tell Harry.

"Hermione is spying on you for the headmaster." he blurted out quickly.

Harry smiled at his friend. He was glad that Ron had decided to tell him, even if he already had a rather good idea of it.

"I thought so. Dumbledore seemed to know a lot of what was going on last year, and the only people I told were you and Hermione. She was always on my case to open up to her, and today, today she completely ignored me and stood directly behind Dumbledore. Thanks for telling me though Ron, it means a lot."

Ron nodded. He was glad Harry wasn't angry, and he was also glad he wasn't Hermione. This Harry didn't seem to take prisoners lightly.

"She was staying at my house all last week while everyone was out looking for you, and I heard them talking. Dumbledore was telling her off for not giving him any inclination that you had anything like this planned."

Harry shook his head. He was a little sad that she felt he needed a minder, but he wouldn't lost any sleep over it.

"I should go, but make sure to send me that owl." Ron said, standing up.

"Will do mate, I'll send one in a few days."

Ron left, closing the door behind him.

"Rita, you can change now," Alex muttered, an amused tone to his voice. Harry looked around in shook to see Rita Skeeter standing behind them.

"Send me a copy of the article before you print it. Do well on this, and you will get an exclusive interview before the end of the summer."

Alex gestured to the door to Harry, and grinning, the pair left the meeting room. The Prophet was about to explode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - Another chapter for you guys, and I even have the next one written and Beta'd ready to go. I am on the ball this week! Please review, because I am on a diet and reviews give me the same warm fuzzy feeling that Chocolate normally does :D As always, this has been Beta'd by OrnateDragon :D**

"What on earth did you think you were playing at writing an article like that? Harry Potter Gone Dark? Are you daft, woman?" Alex was absolutely fuming at the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, and he had floo'ed through to speak to Rita immediately after reading it.

"The editor wanted an article about it for tonight, I apologise if it upset you Mr Jackson." Rita answered quickly. She was sitting at her desk, currently working on the article for the morning Prophet about the meeting that had taken place earlier that day. When she returned to the office, upbeat and very excited at the exclusive she had been given, she had found Barnabus waiting at her desk with a picture in his hand and a grim smile on his face.

"Potter's been seen talking to Malfoy Jr in Diagon Alley, I want an article written for the evening edition, now."

"But sir, I have - "

"Now Skeeter! I'm not asking. Harry Potter Going Dark, it'll sell out the issue." he replied, already walking away.

Rita banged her head on the desk. This was going to balls up her agreement with Jackson alright. She set to writing it, taking as much focus off Lord Potter as she could, and hoping for the best.

"Upset me? You have no idea how this could screw with Lord Potter's reputation, especially at such a crucial time. It needs fixing!" Alex put a hand on his face, trying to calm down. "Have you written the article from today's meeting?"

"I've just finished it. I was about to send it over to you." she replied, hoping that the article was good enough to calm the solicitor down.

Alex read it quickly, before taking a quill off her desk. He scratched out a few things, and wrote a paragraph on the bottom, before handing it back. "The paragraph I just wrote needs to be at the beginning of the article."

She nodded quickly.

"Why have you scratched that part out?" She asked, pouting a little. It was the best part of the article, including the blocks on Lord Potter's magic.

"Because if you tell the world about them, he has nothing special up his sleeve the next time he finds himself in danger."

"Of course. I'll leave it off and add in what you've written. Is the rest of it okay to print?"

"Yes, and while I'm here, I have a proposition for you."

X. .x.X

A Thief in our Midst  
By Rita Skeeter

Before we begin with some startling new information, we here at the Daily Prophet must deeply and profusely apologise for the article in last night's evening edition, claiming Lord Potter to be 'Going Dark.' We were unaware of several crucial facts. Lord Potter-Black has reinstated Lady Narcissa and her son Draco into the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and as such, they are under his protection. He has placed them in a protected home, and as they are now under his charge, he has issued a warning. If Narcissa or Draco should find themselves hurt, the perpetrators should be aware they will be going into a Blood-Feud with the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black.

Onto our latest news dear readers! Our favorite young Lord Harry Potter-Black, held a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, in Gringotts Wizarding bank. Lord Potter-Black, in the company of Alex Jackson, his solicitor, and his Account Manager Bludaxe, seemed relaxed and in control when the Headmaster arrived, bringing with him a large group of spectators. The young man was polite as he greeted the Headmaster, asking after his health, and waiting for him to sit before retaking his seat. It seems someone has been teaching him the proper etiquette required of someone of his stature.

After exchanging pleasantries, Lord Potter-Black started the meeting by calmly reprimanding the Headmaster for his unnatural need to know where his student had been spending his summer. As Lord Potter-Black put it, "I am sure the rest of the student body don't send you letters about sleepovers and such."

The Headmaster replied that our Young Lord must return to his Muggle Aunt's house for the rest of the summer because the 'blood wards' had fallen. My lovely readers will surely know that blood magic is borderline dark, and this causes me and I am sure you, to wonder what else the Headmaster has been up to in regard to our hero.

The meeting carried on to reveal the most heartbreaking of discoveries, revealed by Lord Potter-Black playing a memory on a projecting Pensieve.

Our hero, who it was claimed by Dumbledore was safe for all of those years he was missing, was terribly abused. The memory showed this clearly as our hero was kicked down the stairs in front of his guardian, and then shouted at, yes, shouted at for getting blood on the carpet. The memory brought tears to many of the spectators' eyes, as they showed they were as appalled as any human should be at such treatment of any child. Mr Jackson has alluded to the possibility of Lord Potter-Black taking these disgusting people to the Muggle courts for child abuse and neglect.

Albus Dumbledore, instead of apologising for putting Lord Potter-Black with such people, then went on to reprimand him for applying for his Emancipation, stating he would no longer be able to protect him. Lord Potter-Black, while refuting Dumbledore's claim of protection, told of the reasons why his emancipation was allowed. The Ministry of Magic tried him as an adult over a case of underage magic, and the Headmaster himself declared Lord Potter-Black an adult when he allowed the young man to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. According to the Tournament handbook, Lord Potter-Black could have taken an oath on his magic that he had nothing to do with his name being placed in the cup, which would have voided the contract. This would in turn have taken the magic of the Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Jr, who actually put his name in the goblet, thus meaning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could not have returned in the fashion he did.

The remainder of the meeting, as if all of the above was not enough, alluded to the theft of money and books from the Potter Family vaults by the Headmaster. Dumbledore admitted to it, and this, dear readers, shows just how forgiving and kindhearted our young hero truly is, as he allowed the Headmaster to keep the money owed, as long as his books were returned to him. Dumbledore, rather weakly, tried to convince Lord Potter-Blackto allow him to keep the books, but eventually signed a pre written contract with his agreement to return the stolen books.

Before leaving, Dumbledore asked Lord Potter-Black what he was planning to do about the war. Lord Potter had this to say:

"I will fight *********, as my destiny demands of me, but I will do so on my own terms. If that is alongside you and your Order, then all the good. If it's not, then so be it."

There you have it, dear readers, our hero will fight to the death for our very lives, and yet, we have treated him terribly. Almost every one of us is at fault for the way Lord Potter-Black has been treated in the past, and now is the time to make up for it. We here at the Daily Prophet stand firmly behind Lord Potter-Black in his fight against the darkness, and we hope our readers are willing to do the same.

Alex put the paper down on the table, looking up at Harry and Sirius. He had read the article aloud to them as they all sat eating a wonderful breakfast prepared by Dobby. By the end of the article, all three of them were smiling.

"She's out done herself this time. I'm surprised she hasn't put anything in about the blocks on my magic though." Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"She did, I took it out. She sulked a little, but when I explained that it needs to stay secret for as long as possible to hold its surprise value, she was very understanding of the necessity. When we finished discussing the travesty of an article she published last night, I gave her a proposition she truly could not refuse. I've taken the liberty of writing up a contract for you and her, allowing her exclusive rights to truthful stories, and three interviews. One before the end of summer, one sometime in the next year, and one when the war is over. She almost snapped my hand off for the quill, it just needs your signature now."

Harry nodded. He didn't mind the press, as long as they told the truth. "This will protect me from anyone else writing about me, yes?"

Alex nodded, glad that Harry had caught on. "It will, I'll be sending a notice to all other wizarding publications telling them of the agreement, as then if they write about you, I can sue them."

Harry and Sirius chuckled at the grin on the solicitor's face.

"What are you doing for the remainder of the summer?" Sirius asked.

"I have to go and see the Weasleys and Neville, Remus wants to meet up, and I assume I need to see Fudge again at some point." Harry answered, glancing at Alex for confirmation, which he gave.

"I need to do some shopping, and I want to spend time with you before I have to go back. I hate the thought of leaving you alone."

"He isn't going to be alone. He'll be staying here with me, and, I think I've thought of a way for you to come back whenever you want."

"Oh?"

"Hmm, we need to go to the trunk shop in Diagon Alley."

Sirius grinned. "Alex, my man, you are a freaking genius!"

X. .x.X

Alex and Harry walked into the shop an hour later, with a fairly clear idea of what they wanted, after Alex's explanation for Harry. They were greeted immediately by a middle aged man, who on seeing the expensive robes Harry was wearing, hoped he was about to get a good sale.

"Good Morning Gentlemen." he said politely.

"Good Morning," Harry and Alex said together, before chuckling.

"What can I help you with today, sirs?"

"I'd say we want to buy a few trunks, but that's obvious. Do you have a catalogue we could look through?" Harry asked.

"Certainly sir, but, if I may ask, what is it you are looking for? It may be easier for you to tell me what specifics you want, and I'll tell you if it's possible."

"Sure. I need a trunk that has a full living area, complete with bathroom, bedroom and kitchen, I need a library, a potions room, and a large empty room. It also needs to have a compartment that looks the same as a school trunk, and I want it completely secure. Password Protected. Oh, and I need a fully working floo."

"Of course sir, we can do that. I have a catalogue here of the different designs for the living areas, and if you have a house emblem you would like placed on the top, we can do that."

"Awesome, I'll take three of those then please." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, you don't need to do that, I can use the one you are buying for Snuffles." Alex muttered.

"Bah, what if you're not together? This way is easier, and besides, it's not like I can't afford it."

Alex shook his head at Harry, who was grinning back mischievously.

"I also need, hmm, ten more, without the Library and Potions room, also fully password protected and the like. Oh and can you make them all weightless, please?"

The shopkeeper looked like he was in heaven. Smiling at Harry, he just nodded his head in answer.

Quickly choosing out designs for the inside, the pair agreed to return the following day to pick them up.

X. .x.X

That night, Harry was sat on his bed, again reading one of the journals he found in the vault, when a voice in his head that wasn't his own spoke to him.

Potter, I am going to kill you!

Why, what did I do now? Harry asked, mentally chuckling at how annoyed Snape seemed.

If I hear your name one more time today, I am going to scream. Dumbledore has been on my case, and everyone else's case for five bloody hours.

Oops. If I said I was sorry, would you believe me?

Not in the slightest. I will warn you though, he has everyone agreeing to let him know if they see you anywhere.

The Weasleys?

Arthur and Molly, yes. The youngsters are all shouting and bawling about it being unfair to you. I admit it Potter, you have some very loyal friends.

Thank you. I am sure Mr and Mrs Weasley just believe it is for my own good.

That they do. I believe if you could get them out of the house, maybe take them for a meal somewhere else, and explain everything, they will support you completely.

Not that I don't agree, but I think that's the first time I've ever heard you be nice about someone.

It's in your head Potter, no one would believe you.

And Potter, thank you for what you have done for Narcissa and Draco.

X. .x.X

Harry, after having Alex make him a portkey, arrived at the Weasleys house at 6pm. Knocking on the door, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Mrs Weasley as soon as she opened it. The whole family was there, minus Percy of course, dressed in their best clothes. He had floo'ed over this morning, with an invitation for the whole family to join him for dinner at a Wizarding restaurant Alex recommended, just off Diagon Alley. After much arguing, Molly had finally agreed to it, and Harry had left.

He pulled out the portkey again, holding it out so they could join him, and they were off. The plan was that Dumbledore would arrive five minutes later and be enraged to discover he had been played. Harry had told them he would arrive at 6.30pm and Dumbledore had planned to be there when he arrived.

Harry led the Weasleys into the restaurant, where they in turn were led by a waiter to a large table in a private room. Once they were all seated, Molly began to speak.

"Harry dear, we didn't think we would be leaving until half past six, why did you pick us up so early?"

"Mrs Weasley, you know already that I have the utmost respect for you and Mr Weasley, but can you honestly tell me you didn't inform the headmaster that I would be arriving at six thirty?"

Molly blushed while Arthur's ears turned red. Harry continued.

"I understand why you did it, but I hope you will allow me to explain exactly why it is that I can't allow that to happen."

Harry spoke for ten minutes, a semi rehearsed speech he had already spoke to Alex and Sirius about. The Weasleys stayed silent, listening to what he said. By the end of his speech, they looked horrified.

"Oh, Harry, can you ever forgive us?" Molly asked tearfully. Harry got up from the table, walking around to hug her.

"There's nothing to forgive. You weren't aware of the facts, but now you are, I hope I can enjoy coming to your home without being afraid someone will floo the Headmaster about my whereabouts."

"Of course not, we stand by you, as we should have from day one." Arthur said firmly, before sitting up straight backed in his seat.

"Lord Potter-Black, I Arthur Weasley, Head of the Minor FamilyWeasley, offer you and your family, the full Allegiance of my House. So say I, So Mote it be."

"Master Weasley, I Lord Harry James Potter-Black, accept the allegiance of the Minor House of Weasley, and return it Fully. So say I, So Mote it be."

Harry and Arthur shook hands, before the rest of the Weasleys joined up for a joint hug, When Harry got his breath back from being squeezed, he returned to his seat.

"I thank you for doing that Arthur, but you didn't need to." Harry said with a smile.

"I did need to, and thank you for accepting. I know there isn't much a Minor House can offer you." Arthur replied.

"It is not the name of the house, but the people in it. I have just gained a very, very valuable thing. A Family, who love me unconditionally. There is nothing more valuable to me than that." Harry said, smiling at all of them.

They enjoyed their meals after that, a spread of three courses of wonderful food, although Harry assured Molly that hers was better.

Just before they left, Harry had something else to speak to them about.

"I know that none of you like accepting gifts, but, erm, I have the money, and this is an investment into your safety that makes the money a non issue anyway. Please accept them."

He handed Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Fred a shrunken trunk. They all looked at them a little confused. Harry cleared a space. He pulled out his, which Alex had convinced him to keep with him whenever he went out.

Tapping the top of it with his wand, they all watched as it grew to the size of a normal trunk. He said the password, Light in the Dark, and the latch clicked. He took them on a quick tour, before they all climbed out, retaking their seats as he reshrunk his trunk and replaced it in his pocket.

"You all have more or less the same as mine, although you don't have Potions rooms or a Library. They all have floos, with a floo ledger next to them. Only the people who's names are on that ledger, are allowed through the floo. In all of yours, I've placed all the family's names, plus mine onto them. You can add anyone you want. I also have one of these for Neville and Luna, and Alex has one. If you find yourself in danger, you can floo directly to each other's trunks, and nobody can follow you. They are warded against tracking charms, phoenixes, house elves, fire damage, water damage, theft, and a number of other things. Like I said, it's a matter of safety, and I take the matter of my family's safety very seriously."

There was a little grumbling from Mr and Mrs Weasley, but as soon as Harry pointed out that Charlie, who was due to return to Romania, could use it to come home more often, they accepted them without a problem. Harry hugged everyone goodbye after he dropped them back off at the Burrow with the portkey, before he returned to Alex's.

X. .x.X

"Harry, wake up now, this is important!" Alex shouted into the bedroom. Harry opened his eyes blearily. It was still dark out.

"What's the matter?"

"You've been called to a meeting with the Wizengamot, they know you're Lord Gryffindor, and you need to claim all three seats. The meeting is in three hours, I need to prep you. Dobby is making you breakfast, the robes you need to wear are hung on the wardrobe. Hurry up."

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered, climbing out of bed. This was all he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - As always, this was beta'd by the lovely OrnateDragon. I hope you enjoy, and please review :)**

Harry walked through the Ministry, his official Family-crested Wizengamot robes billowing slightly behind him as he went. He handed his wand to the guard, quickly taking it back when it was offered, with a nod of his head. He caught the lift, and within minutes was walking down the Wizengamot corridor, straight backed and with purpose, just as Alex had told him. He was a little nervous, but he knew what would be expected of him, and how he must act.

Opening the door to the meeting room, he found the place full, all awaiting him. He saw a few familiar faces. Augusta Longbottom sent a small smile his way, as did Madam Bones. Fudge stood up to greet him. Dumbledore was staring at him with narrowed eyes as he shook the Minister's hand and asked after his health.

"Let's get this done, then shall we?" Harry muttered as Dumbledore banged a gravel twice.

"The Wizengamot is now in session. Today we welcome a new Lord to our Ranks, Lord Harry Potter-Black."

"Actually Head Wizard Dumbledore, I will be accepting three seats today. Potter, Black and Gryffindor, but you surely knew that."

"Of course Lord Gryffindor." Dumbledore said, directing a slight disappointed tone toward Harry as he did so. "Will the Proxies for the Potter and Black seats please stand."

An elderly wizard stood, giving Harry a scathing glare as he did so.

"We thank you for your service Master Doge. You may now leave."

"Lord Potter, please take your rightful seat among us." Harry bowed his head to Dumbledore, taking a seat between Augusta and an imposing looking man who was eyeing him with interest.

"Was there no proxy for the Gryffindor Seat?" Harry asked Augusta quietly. She nodded her head slightly.

"Excuse me Head Wizard Dumbledore, before we begin, I'd like to ask who holds the proxy for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor?" Harry asked, standing up.

"I do, Lord Potter, now if we may continue..."

"Actually no, we may not continue. I thank you for holding proxy of my seat, but it is no longer needed. I Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor, hereby claim by inheritance, the seat of Gryffindor." Harry said, holding his wand aloft as he did so. The back of the seat he had taken, which had automatically displayed the crests of the Potter and Black houses, now held the Gryffindor crest above them.

There was a flash of light, and the red seat that Dumbledore was seated in turned blue, whilst Harry's blue seat turned red. Harry raised an eyebrow. Alex had said nothing about that happening.

"It shows you are now the senior member of the Wizengamot, and can take your rightful place as Head Wizard at any time." Augusta explained quietly when she saw him looking confused. He sat down again, regarding Dumbledore coolly.

"Lord Gryffindor, will you be taking your rightful seat?" Amelia asked him, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Not at this time, Regent Bones, but I reserve the right to change my mind at a later date."

"Of course Lord Gryffindor, and may I welcome you to the Wizengamot."

"Thank you very much, Regent Bones."

X. .x.X

Harry was bored stiff for most of the meeting, not paying much attention to the arguments going on around him. Augusta poked him in the side twice to stop him from falling asleep, though she smiled at him when he grinned cheekily at her.

"Our last item for today, is when the trials for those caught in the Department of Mysteries in June."

Harry sat up straighter, waiting to find out when it would be. He knew he wouldn't be able to take his seats because he would be a witness.

"I say don't give them a trial." Lord Zabini stated with a sneer.

"Excuse me Lord Zabini, but have you just suggested that we leave those, some of who are Lords in their own right, to rot in Azkaban without a trial? Have you not learnt from the last time you did that?" Harry asked,incensed. He had no wish to see any of the Death Eaters free, but he also believed they could not be called guilty until they had been tried.

"You were the one they were trying to kill!" Zabini answered, looking shocked at Harry.

"Exactly, and I plan to see them tried, by a fair jury, and found guilty legally. Until then, they are merely residents of Azkaban, not prisoners."

"As you plan to see them tried 'fairly', will you be abstaining from the vote, Lord Gryffindor?" Lord Greengrass asked him.

"I will be handing my votes to someone I trust for that trial, as I will be a witness, yes, Lord Greengrass."

Greengrass seemed satisfied, as he nodded his head.

After a little more arguing, the trials were set for the 20th and the 21st of September. The members milled around the meeting room when the meeting was finished, talking to friends and the like. Harry left to see the office he knew would be somewhere in the corridor. He found it quickly, and was surprised to find the three crests already on the door below his name.

Inside he found a desk, a bookshelf, a fireplace and a comfy seating area. He rolled his eyes. Somewhere else for him to decorate. Great. A knock on the door surprised him, and he turned quickly to find Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom there.

"Hello." he said, feeling a little awkward.

"Lord Potter-Black." They both said with a small curtsy.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"The Longbottoms have had an Alliance with the Potter's for the last five centuries, I have come to renew it if you are so amenable." Augusta said formally. Harry nodded quickly, speaking the formal words.

"The Bones and the Potters also have had an Alliance in place for the past century or so, I have come to renew it if you are so amenable," Madam Bones repeated Augusta's words almost exactly and Harry renewed that Alliance too.

"My Neville was most adamant this morning that I renew the Alliance as soon as possible." Augusta told him when they all sat down in the seating area. "After all, he shall be taking over the family mantle in little less than a year."

"Of course, how is he?" Harry asked.

"He is quite fine, although he expressed the wish to see you, should you have the time before you return to school?"

"I'd like to see him very much, if you'll allow it."

Augusta smiled. "You may come over tomorrow if you have the time, Lord Potter."

"Thank you madam." Harry replied. "Please, call me Harry, both of you."

"That's very kind of you Harry. As I understand, you should have grown up at my Manor if the letter I received from a goblin named Bludaxe is anything to go by?"

"In my parents' will, I was to go to Alice and Frank if, for some reason, Sirius couldn't take me, which he obviously couldn't. It upsets me that Neville and I should have grown up as brothers, but had the chance snatched away."

"Indeed. We shall discuss this when you come around for dinner tomorrow. I must take my leave, Neville will be most anxious to know if I have spoken to you."

"I will see you for dinner then, Augusta." Harry said with a grin, standing when she did. Amelia stood as well.

"I must get to work, but please, any time you need to, contact me." she said. She patted his shoulder before she left.

Harry was just getting ready to leave when another knock on the door stopped him. This time it was Fudge.

"Minister." Harry greeted.

"Lord Gryffindor." Fudge said with a nod, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for the advance notice that Dumbledore knew I had taken up the Gryffindor Lordship. It was most helpful." Harry said with a smile.

"You're quite welcome. I came to request a meeting, perhaps we can do lunch next week?"

"Of course." Harry answered with a smile. "I hear the new cafe in Diagon Alley has a lovely lunch menu. There is a patio too, so we can sit out in the sun."

"Perfect, I shall send Alex a note to arrange it, shall I?"

"That will do nicely Minister. If you'll excuse me, I'm sure he is quite anxious to know how the meeting went."

Harry opened the door, only to be faced with Dumbledore standing outside, preparing to knock.

"Ah, hello Headmaster, I'm just on my way out I'm afraid." Harry said cordially. Fudge smirked at him as he departed.

"This will only take a moment Harry, if we could just step into your office?"

"My apologies, but I really don't have the time today. If you would like another meeting, please arrange it through Alex. Good day Headmaster."

X. .x.X

Alex had been impressed with the memories of the Wizengamot meeting. He said that Harry had behaved exactly as he should. That evening they had decided to eat out, with Sirius disguised as a cousin of Alex's. They were having an enjoyable meal when Severus interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Dumbledore knows where you are. You have five minutes if you want to escape.

Are you with him?

Yes, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley the youngest, Arthur and Minerva are also with us.

I think we'll stay right here and see what the old goat wants.

Of course you will.

Harry could hear the sarcasm in the last statement, and it made him chuckle. He quickly informed the other two of their approaching company, and then promptly began to tell them about a spell he had found in one of the journals.

"If I can get a group of Death Eaters close enough together and let loose with that, it'll work like a mass stunning char- Oh, hello Headmaster. Fancy seeing you here." Harry said flatly, looking at Dumbledore with cool eyes.

"Just passing through, huh, Headmaster." Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that, yes, would you mind if we join you?"

"Of course, I'll have the waiter have another table set up with this one." Harry called to the waiter, asking for an extra table and chairs, and also some more menus. Harry and the others had held off ordering anything when Severus told them they were on their way.

"That's very gracious of you Harry, thank you."

"You're welcome Albus." Harry replied blandly. Everyone looked at Harry in surprise, but most of them were smirking.

"Harry, show some respect!" Hermione hissed.

"I haven't given him leave to address me by my first name, nor have I given it to you Miss Granger. It is the height of bad manners to call someone so familiarly when they have not given you leave to do so."

"I've called you Harry since I've known you." she spluttered.

"I am a Lord, Miss Granger. Please remember your manners."

Harry looked at Ron to find him gawking at him in surprise. He winked at him slyly, watching as the surprise turned to amusement. Harry looked at Arthur, surprised he had not greeted Harry when he arrived. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Arthur looking down at the table, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Arthur?" He asked, a slightly worried feeling colouring his tone.

Arthur looked up, and Harry saw a slightly dazed look in his eyes. He felt the anger rising in him, as he figured out exactly what was going on.

"Headmaster, kindly take the submission charm off Mr Weasley. Now!"

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment, before he sighed in defeat. He waved his wand under the table and Arthur's eyes cleared.

"How dare you." He said, glaring at Dumbledore. Turning to Harry, he nodded his thanks.

Minerva and Severus were watching the proceedings, Severus with a tint of amusement, Minerva with anger.

"Come on Ron, I think it's time we left." Arthur said stiffly.

"Please, Arthur, stay." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, be more -"

Harry cut Hermione off. "Miss Granger, if you cannot be polite, at least be silent."

"Lord Potter." she said rolling her eyes. "You have no right to call adults by their first names!"

"Miss Granger, you should not speak of things you have no understanding of. House Weasley and House Potter have an allegiance, therefore, I have every right. Kindly keep your opinions to yourself unless you actually know what it is you speak of. Now, Headmaster, you obviously stalked me to this restaurant for a reason, what do you want?"

"Perhaps we should order first?" Alex said quietly as the waiter approached. Harry nodded his consent.

After the food had been ordered, Dumbledore jumped in before Harry could.

"Perhaps, as you seem rather fond of manners, Lord Potter, you could introduce us to your friend?" he said, gesturing to Sirius.

"Of course, my apologies. This is Stephen, Alex' cousin. Stephen, this is Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

'Stephen' nodded, but did not say anything. Harry could see he was fighting laughter.

"Now Headmaster, perhaps you can tell me why you are here?"

"Ah yes, one of the reasons I wanted to speak to you this morning, was your proxy seats when you abstain from the vote at the Death Eater trials. I would be happy to use them."

"I'm sure you would, but it isn't going to happen. Next reason?"

"Harry you are being very unreasonable this evening." Dumbledore said reproachfully.

"Perhaps, Albus, that is because you have interrupted a private meal between friends, cast a submission charm on a member of an Allied house, fetched your lap dog, which by the way isn't actually allowed in restaurants, and have done nothing but annoy me since you walked in!" Harry's voice raised slightly at the end, although not enough to bother any of the other diners. The effect of his anger was ruined slightly by Alex and 'Stephen' snorting their laughter. Even Snape had a small smile on his face.

"Please, just tell me what you want." Harry said.

"The wards on Grimmauld place have locked us out since you became the new owner. I wanted to ask if you would allow us to continue to use it as Headquarters?"

"Sure. I'll open it tomorrow for you. What else?"

"Thank you. I'd like to offer you a full membership to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore smiled at Harry like he was giving him a treat.

"No thank you."

"But, Harry, I thought this was what you wanted?"

"No, why would I give you back the control I've been fighting to get? Not a chance in hell."

Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"The library is in need of a thorough restock, we have sent notices to all parents, not just you, I assure you." Dumbledore replied, still looking shocked.

"I'll arrange for a check to be sent directly to Madam Pince."

"Thank you Harry, that is most kind of you. There is only one more request I have to make of you. The Order is in need of your help."

Harry just looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You see, most of the Order, for one reason or another, don't or cannot work, and we are running very low on funding -"

"Excuse me Headmaster, but as it is, there was a vault not a few days ago that had galleons up to the top, all from the Potter Family Vault, that Harry kindly did not take you to court over. Are you honestly telling me that after just one year, the Order has spent one hundred and twenty thousand Galleons?" Alex asked looking incredulous.

"Well, I, that is to say..." Dumbledore stumbled over his words.

"That is to say, it isn't going to happen Headmaster. Now, as you say that was the last of your requests. Perhaps we can now enjoy our meal." Harry said with a smile, gesturing to the waiters who were fetching the food.

After thanking the servers, Harry turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I was wondering if it would be too late to drop Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures, and pick up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?"

"You will have to take aptitude tests for the two subjects when you arrive back at school, but if you are at the same level as your year mates, then that will be fine."

"That's fantastic, thank you Professor. I'd also like to take an aptitude test for Potions, Professor Snape. I have a feeling I didn't quite get the O I was hoping for, but I would really like to continue the subject."

"I'm sure something can be arranged, Mr Potter, I will owl you before the end of summer."

"Thank you sir."

The rest of the meal saw most of the people at the table talking quite happily, although the Headmaster and Hermione seemed to be being ignored. When the check came, Mr Weasley, Severus and Minerva all offered to split the check, but Harry waved them off.

"If all of those vaults can't buy my friends a nice meal occasionally, then what is the point of them?" he chuckled happily, more so when he saw the sour look on Dumbledore's face. Harry, Alex and 'Stephen', rose from the table first, saying goodbye quickly, before they left.

Alex apparated them back to the flat, where they all burst into laughter. Dumbledore really could be comical at times. When Harry went to bed that night, he decided to see what happened after they left.

The Headmaster left us all with a headache, and that little chit, Miss Granger, is really looking for a year long detention if Minerva's face was anything to go by.

She really has gained herself an attitude problem, hasn't she?

Hmmm, you did amuse me somewhat at dinner with her though. It is about time she was taken down a peg or two.

I don't think she has realised yet, that being my friend would have been much more influential than being the Headmaster's lackey. I wonder how long it will take.

I'm sure she will be running back before the year is out. The question is, will you forgive her?

No. Our friendship is over, regardless of whether she works it out or not. I have no time for people who aren't loyal to their friends.

How are you getting along for tutors?

Alex is interviewing some for History, Politics and hopefully, someone who can help me with a few special abilities. Other than that, not yet.

Black was always talented at Transfiguration. Perhaps you should ask him, or rather, Stephen.

Huh.

That was articulate.

How on earth did you figure that out? Please don't tell any one.

He needs to work on Occlumency more. I won't say a word, although, I would like to know the full story of how that actually came to be.

Sure, when I get back to Hogwarts, you can floo to my trunk and we'll talk.

Trunk?

Oh, yeah, well you see...

They spent well over an hour talking, and Harry was very surprised to find he very much enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - thank you to OrnateDragon, who is my awesome beta:D I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :D Please review:) **

Harry arrived at Longbottom Manor promptly at five pm as requested, and was greeted by a house elf that introduced herself as Twinkle. She quickly showed him through to the lounge where Neville was waiting with Augusta.

Neville grinned as he saw Harry and the two embraced like brothers. Harry greeted Augusta formally, only to be shushed as she allowed him to kiss her cheek. Only once they were seated in the dining room did they begin to speak of anything of importance.

"Harry, you mentioned yesterday that you should have been brought up side by side with Neville here, and the letter from Bludaxe corroborated such a statement. I would like to know why that didn't happen, if you don't mind of course." Augusta asked.

"Oh, of course. When my parents died, they had a will in place that stated Lord Sirius Black was to take me in upon their death. If he was for whatever reason unable to fulfil that, then Alice Longbottom was my parents' second choice. As I understand it, Alice and Frank were still healthy when my mum and dad passed, meaning I should have been brought straight to them. Headmaster Dumbledore decided that didn't suit his plans, and shipped me off to live with my Mum's muggle sister who, along with her husband, despises anything and everything about magic."

"He violated a magical will?" Augusta was horrified at the very idea someone could do such a thing. Harry just nodded.

"You realise you can have him charged with such a terrible thing?" she asked immediately.

"Alex, my solicitor, has told me I can, but we believe he will be able to talk himself out of it. I'm sure you must have noticed Dumbledore's talent at manipulating most situations to his liking?" Harry paused, then decided to go for full honesty. He felt that Augusta would appreciate it.

"I hope I can trust you with this. We, or rather Alex with a little bit of my input is devising a plan that will have Dumbledore disgraced in the eyes of the public. Everything we are working on is based on facts, we have not made any lies up about him, we don't need to. Alex believes it will be a number of blows that will take him down, as he will be able to bounce back from just one."

Augusta looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Everything you have on him is the utter truth?" she questioned.

"Everything." Harry replied firmly, hoping he was about to gain a very clever and fierce ally.

"Your plan for Voldemort?" she asked, and Harry could see she was still thinking.

"We don't have a solid plan for Voldemort for the moment, except that we know it has to be me that will kill him.

The prophecy we fought for at the Ministry, which coincidentally was made to Albus Dumbledore, stated that one of us must kill the other because neither can live while the other survives. The point that Dumbledore is missing, is that other people can injure him severely before I strike the killing blow. It does not have to be me alone that defeats him.

I am in the process of hiring tutors in all kinds of magic, as I have not long since had rather large blocks taken off different aspects of my magic and am currently getting used to that. I am also trying to approach people who would like to live in a world not run by Voldemort, or Dumbledore, to help me in the fight against them."

Augusta was silent for a moment, before she looked at Neville. "What say you Neville? You will be the Head of the Family in less than a year after all."

"A Longbottom will always have a Potter's back." Neville said, quietly but strongly. "Even without that, I will always stand by Harry."

Harry smiled at Neville as Augusta nodded her head.

"There you have it Harry. The Longbottoms will stand firmly beside you in any and all battles you undertake."

"Thank you, both of you." Harry answered, feeling a little overwhelmed. Augusta smiled at him.

"Now Harry, I think you should tell us more about these blocks on your magic." she said imperiously, making him chuckle a little before telling them about what happened in Gringotts.

X. .x.X

Harry arrived back at Alex's around ten pm, finding both men waiting for him in the living room.

"How did it go?" Alex asked.

"It went well. The Longbottoms will stand by me in anything and everything. Augusta has warned that she will slap my head if I do anything stupid though." Harry answered with a chuckle.

Both of them sighed in relief. They knew they were taking a chance on telling Augusta as much as they had, and all three were glad it had paid off. Sirius nodded to an envelope on the table.

"Remus will be here in the morning at ten o clock. We're still undecided on telling him about me, we're going to play it by ear tomorrow. If need be, we can Obliviate it from him." Sirius said, looking unhappy at the prospect of doing the memory charm on his oldest friend.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I think we can trust him, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder if he is loyal to Dumbledore out of gratitude or some such crap. It can be hard to break that kind of loyalty, I know it took me five years."

Sirius sighed unhappily. He happened to agree with Harry, and the thought gave him no comfort.

"Fudge sent a message today about a meeting at the new cafe in Diagon Alley, Harry. I've agreed you will meet him on Wednesday before your meeting with Rita. Snape will be coming by tomorrow to see me about some defense training for you, I spoke with him not long before you came in. You can be here if you want?"

"Sure," Harry said smiling. "I'll be here all day tomorrow then, so I can get some more reading done and oh Merlin, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Severus knows about Sirius!"

Both men gaped at Harry before they jumped in asking questions.

"No, don't worry, he's not going to tell anyone. He just wants to know how it happened. He was scanning the minds of the people around us, not looking deep or anything, looking for threats, and he happened to glance over 'Simon's.' He told me to ask you for training with transfiguration, because you excelled at it in school."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "He paid me a compliment?"

Harry nodded laughing.

"Hell just got really cold!" Sirius muttered to himself, but not quietly enough as Alex and Harry laughed.

X. .x.X

It was a nervous Remus Lupin that Alex showed into the living room the next morning, to where Harry was sat reading a book. Harry looked up when he entered, putting the book on the table beside his chair. He stood, holding his hand out to the older man, who took it with a shaky smile.

Harry gestured to the seat across from his own and Remus took it gratefully.

"Harry, I am so sorry I didn't do more to help you. I should have... I should have known that you weren't happy. I let you down, I let your parents down and I've let Sirius down. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, but I will do everything I can to make it right." he said and by the end tears were streaming down his face. Harry felt his heart break a little for the man in front of him. He glanced at Alex and nodded slightly, receiving the same in return.

"Remus, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't know where Dumbledore had put me, I know you didn't. As for the rest, nobody knew about any of it. Listen, there's something you need to know, but I need you to make an oath of silence before I tell you."

Harry smiled at Remus and nodded encouragingly.

"I Remus Lupin swear on my magic and my life not to communicate to anyone not in this house about the thing that Lord Harry James Potter-Black is about to inform me of. So mote it be."

"Remus, Sirius is alive."

"That's not possible Harry, we saw it happen. You saw it, I saw it..." Remus babbled. He broke off, and his eyes widened as Alex beckoned Sirius into the room, before he jumped out of his seat.

"Harry, if this is revenge on me, it's working." he stuttered. Harry looked a bit hurt as Sirius continued to walk gingerly towards Remus.

"I know you have a crush on Tonks, I know you have a furry little problem, I know Pettigrew was the spy, I know that James almost hit you when you said Lils was pretty, I know you lost your virginity in the prefect's bathroom when you were sixteen, do I need to continue?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, holding his arms out to Remus in a welcoming embrace.

Remus shook his head silently, before he met Sirius with his own embrace and the two hugged tightly. Harry smiled at Alex. He was glad they had told Remus the truth.

Remus parted from Sirius and gathered Harry into a hug. "I'm sorry I accused you." he whispered.

Harry grinned. "It's fine, I nearly killed Bludaxe when he first told me. It's a lot to take in."

They spent an hour with Remus, explaining exactly how Sirius was alive and most things that had happened since. Before he left, Harry handed him a trunk, making a mental note to buy a couple more. He had given Neville one the night before, to the joy of Augusta who was glad she would be able to see Nev through the school year. After showing him how to use it, and with Sirius promising to visit him later, he left with a smile on his face.

Harry, Alex and Sirius retook their seats.

"Severus is due in about an hour." Alex reminded them.

Harry nodded. "Did you add the charms to Grimmauld Place?" He asked.

"I did, and I've sent a letter to Dumbledore telling him they can now floo into the house. I've told them they are to keep the place clean, and that as the rightful owner of the house, if they even try and hide it from you, I'll have them in court before they can even blink. The listening charm will make a full copy of any meetings and they will be stored into a listening device that we can make use of anytime."

"Alex, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"You have, but it doesn't hurt my ego to hear it again."

X. .x.X

Severus floo'd in precisely on time, as was expected of the stoic man. Harry smiled at him when he arrived, and nodded, before returning to his book. This meeting was between Severus and Alex after all. He had just been invited as a courtesy.

"Mr Jackson." Severus greeted shaking the solicitor's hand.

"Please, call me Alex." he replied.

"Then you may call me Severus."

"Thank you. Shall we get down to business then, I am sure you are a busy man during the summer.

We happen to know that you are among the best fighters the Order and Death Eaters have to offer. I mean no offence, but it is the truth. Harry needs instruction in learning to fight. He doesn't need to know how to duel, as I have my doubts that Mr Riddle will uphold such traditions. He needs to know every possible dirty trick and underhanded spell there is to know, as well as borderline dark magic. We have agreed he will not go as far as to learn Dark Magic, as we believe he will not need it, but borderline spells can be very useful, as I'm sure you can agree."

"Potter!" Severus barked.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked politely.

"You are classing yourself and anyone who joins your... association Grey, yes?"

"Yes sir. We will not stand by and let the Dark take over, but neither will we let the world continue to believe everything that comes out of Dumbledore's mouth. We stand for equality for everyone, not just the Light."

"Then I am in. Obviously this cannot be known by anyone, other than those you trust with your life and mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. No one untrained in occlumency will know of you being any part of our... organisation."

Severus nodded his acceptance just as Sirius walked into the room.

"Black." he said, his tone and face neutral.

"Snape." Sirius said, equally neutral.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Sirius held his hand out. Harry grinned as Severus took and shook it after only a moment's hesitation.

"I must take my leave, before I am missed. Potter, you mentioned this trunk, what is the password to the floo?"

"Actually sir, I have a trunk here for you too. There is a ledger inside with mine and Alex's name on it. You can add names to it if you wish, but please no one who is not part of our organisation. The only people who can access the floo are the people on the ledger. You have been added to all three of ours. I thought I would leave it to you if you choose to put Sirius on yours."

"I will add your name tonight mutt, any pranks and I'll cut off your tail and feed it to you. Potter, be in your trunk, alone, or solely with people you trust absolutely, at ten pm on the night of your return to the castle."

Severus nodded to all three of them before he exited the room via the fire place.

Harry looked at Alex. "That went well."

"Better than expected." Alex replied.

They both turned to Sirius. He was stood staring at the place Snape had just seconds ago departed from, a pained look on his face.

"That was just cruel." he whined, a hand rubbing over his backside.

Laughter filled the flat as Harry and Alex glanced at each other. Things were coming together slowly but steadily.


End file.
